River and Spot: Clueless Love
by toffeecakesxox
Summary: Spottedfeather and Riverstrike rarely talk to one another during kithood and apprenticeship. What happens when they start to fall in love with each other? And when a prophecy leads to separation? Will they ever be reunited? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances and the Prologue

**A/N: Sorry about the mix-up. I finally finished the Allegiances, and I added them to this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own anything in the Warriors world. All concepts belong to the Erins. I _**_(and others)_**_ own the character names._**

* * *

Allegiances: (Will Be Updated As Events Occur)

**ThunderClan**

_Leader_

Silverstar: pretty silver tabby she-cat; blue eyes

_Deputy_

Bearfur: brown tom; amber eyes

(_Apprentice: Leopardpaw)_

_Medicine Cat:_

Snowlight: snow-white she-cat; green eyes

_(Apprentice: Cinderpaw)_

_Warriors_

Foxwhisker: fox-red tom; deep, muddy brown eyes

Rosepetal: oddly colored she-cat with pale red pelt; gray eyes

Mistyheart: light gray she-cat; crystal blue eyes

_(Apprentice: Waterpaw)_

Fernleaf: dark gray she-cat; pale green eyes

_(Apprentice: Streampaw)_

Lionfur: golden tabby tom; amber eyes

Crimsonsight: crimson tom; dark brown eyes

_(Brother of Dreamtail and Icespirit deceased)_

Dreamtail: gray-blue she-cat; dark brown eyes

_(Sister of Crimsonsight and Icespirit deceased)_

Barktail: dark brown tom; light brown eyes

Windrush: long-haired white tom; dark blue eyes

_(Mate of Whitecloud)_

Tailwind: dark gray/black she-cat; gray-gold eyes

Rushheart: smoky gray tom; light blue eyes

Nightspot: spotted brown tom; amber eyes

_(Mate of Twilightnight)_

Twilightnight: brown she-cat with brown underbelly; light brown eyes

(_Mate of Nightspot)_

Tigerheart: striped brown tom; deep brown eyes

Hazelstream: slim golden she-cat; hazel eyes

Goldenstorm: muscular golden tom; forest green eyes

_(Mate of Silverbranch)_

Moonshadow: silver tabby she-cat; blue eyes.

(© to Snowfur)

Honeydew: honey-colored she-cat; amber eyes

Riverstrike: pure black tom; piercing golden eyes

_(Mate of Spottedfeather)_

Orangeheart: orange tom; deep forest green eyes

_(Mate of Brindlepelt)_

Spottedfeather: light brown she-cat with dark brown patches; hazel eyes

_(Mate of Riverstrike)_

Moonshadow: silver tabby she-cat; blue eyes

_Queens_

Whitecloud: pretty white she-cat; crystal blue eyes

_(Mother of Dawnkit and Birdkit; Mate of Windrush)_

Ambersong: sandy brown she-cat; amber eyes

_(Mother of Deerkit, Poppykit, and Sunkit; Mate of Icespirit __**deceased**)_

Brindlepelt: brindle she-cat; amber eyes

_(Mother of Sparrowkit, and Eaglekit; Mate of Orangeheart)_

Silverbranch: slender white queen; crystal blue eyes

_(Expecting Goldenstorm's kits)_

_Apprentices_

Waterpaw: blue-gray she-cat; expressive blue eyes

_(Sister of Ripplepaw)_

Stripedpaw: striped orange tom; pale green eyes

Leopardpaw: pale golden tom with black spots; hazel eyes

Ripplepaw: gray she-cat; pale blue-gray eyes

_(Sister of Waterpaw)_

_Elders_

Sandfur: light ginger she-cat; very dark blue eyes

Flowerstem: smoky blue-gray she-cat; piercing blue eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

_Leader_

Oceanstar: sleek, gray blue pelt; soul-searching blue eyes

_Deputy_

Cloudwing: white she-cat, with silver tips on her paws and tail; ice blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Poppynut: yellow-gold she-cat; dark golden eyes

_Warriors_

Cottonfur: silvery white she-cat; gray-blue eyes

Crimsonair: mahogany colored tom; amber eyes

_(Mate of Cloverfur)_

Lakeshell: silvery-gray she-cat; gray eyes

Gentlebank: brown she-cat; kind hazel eyes

_(Apprentice: Treepaw)_

Glacierhollow: pure white tom; extremely light blue eyes

_(Mate of Polarmoon)_

Riptide: light silver-blue tom; gray-blue eyes

_(Apprentice: Ripplepaw)_

Streamcloud: white she-cat with silvery lines around legs; lovely blue eyes

Polarmoon: pure white she-cat; dark gray eyes

_(Mate of Glacierhollow)_

Summerstream: golden-brown she-cat; amber eyes

Tornadowind: dark gray tom; light gray-blue eyes

_(Apprentice: Oakpaw)_

Windclaw: stormy gray tom; blue eyes

Talonfang: stone gray tom; dark gray-blue eyes

_Queens_

Cloverfur: lovely honey colored she-cat; warm brown eyes

(Mother of Sweekit, Cavekit, and Tansykit; Mate of Crimsonair)

_Apprentices_

Treepaw: dark brown tom; deep brown-black eyes

_(Brother of Ripplepaw and Oakpaw)_

Ripplepaw: blue-gray she-cat; lovely blue eyes

_(Sister of Oakpaw and Treepaw)_

Oakpaw: light brown tom;

_(Brother of Ripplepaw and Treepaw)_

_Elders_

Shadowsong: pleasant black she-cat; lively gray eyes

Forestfur: good-natured striped tom; brown eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

_Leader_

Treestar: muscular, brown tom; green eyes

_Deputy_

Dawnfur: orange-brown she-cat; hazel eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Blossomfur: light gray she-cat with odd splotches of white; light gray eyes

_(Apprentice: Runningfoot)_

_(Both © to Willowcloud)_

_Warriors_

Secretflower: slim black she-cat with menacing green eyes

_(© to Poppyleaf)_

Brambleroot: dark brown tom; deep brown eyes

_(Apprentice: Cinderpaw)_

Birchreed: light gray tom; green eyes

Peppergrove: sandy she-cat with short black lines around hindlegs; gray eyes

_(Mate of Rowanbrush)_

Spidermoon: black and white she-cat; deep green eyes

Appleblossom: oddly colored light red she-cat; gray-green eyes

Rowanbrush: muscular dark brown tom; fierce, yet kind hazel eyes

_(Mate of Peppergrove)_

Thistlethorn: light gray tom; pale blue eyes

_(Mate of Minnowheart)_

_Queens_

Minnowheart: snow white she-cat; pale blue eyes

_(Mate of Thistlethorn)_

_Apprentices_

Runningfoot: lithe sandy brown tom; expressive dark brown eyes

Cinderpaw: light brown she-cat; shining gray eyes

_Elders_

Ebonyheart: black she-cat; pale blue eyes

Pineseed: gray tom; dark blue eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

_Leader_

Deerstar: small, brown she-cat; leafy green eyes

_Deputy_

Grayboulder: boulder-gray tom; dark blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Sorrelrose: slender light gray she-cat; kind blue eyes

_Warriors_

Rabbitnose: dark brown tabby with large ears; brown/blue eyes

_(Mate of Juniperclaw)_

_(© to Poppyleaf)_

Crescentstreak: light silver WindClan she-cat, with a strange white crescent moon marking on her left flank; blue eyes.

(© to ?)

Moonheather: sandy brown she-cat; amber eyes

Honeyheart: dark brown she-cat; kind hazel eyes

_(Apprentice: Mothpaw)_

Timberthorn: gray tom; cloudy blue eyes

Dovewing: white-gray she-cat; gray-blue eyes

_Queens_

Juniperclaw: dark ginger she-cat, with dyed red claws

_(Expecting Rabbitnose's kits)_

_(© to Poppyleaf)_

_Apprentices_

Mothpaw:

_Elders_

Swampcloud: crabby muddy brown tom with stone-gray paws; muddy green eyes.

(© to ?)

Deerstep: light brown she-cat; green eyes

* * *

**Cats or Other Animals Outside of Clans**

Dreamcatcher: Descendant of Midnight; star-interpreter; recieves dreams from StarClan

Taffy: pure gray loner cat; gray-blue eyes

* * *

As the sun rose to the middle sky, the piercing silence was broken only by the loud noises coming from the hollow.

The mottled tabby she-cat wailed loudly in agony. Her claws scraped against the rock floor, as throes and throes of pain wracked through her body. The sheet of lichen quivered as a snowy white she-cat walked in, a generous supply of herbs in her mouth. She placed them on the ground near the she-cat's head, giving the queen, Twilightnight, a wad of borage leaves.

"Eat this, and your milk will come for your kit," Snowlight urged softly, pushing the wad over to the she-cat's mouth with her nose.

"Breathe calmly, Twilightnight," she instructed, "and it will be an easy birth." The sheet of lichen quivered again as a spotted brown tomcat walked over to the queen. "Snowlight, are the kits coming?" he asked, as he began giving the queen swift licks across her neck soothingly.

Snowlight purred, "Yes, Nightspot, the kit is coming." she replied. She had sensed only one kit in this litter, a sign from StarClan that this kit or the next generations this kit might offer would have a great future to fulfill. Nightspot looked up from his soothing, "One kit?" he asked.

Snowlight nodded, "Only one, but I am sure it will be greatly loved." she purred, and walked to the other side of Twilightnight. "Twilightnight, just push at regular intervals, and I'll tell you when to stop." she instructed.

Snowlight purred again a few moments later. "A she-kit," she announced, gently placing the kit near her mother's belly. Snowlight exited the den, bringing the herbs Twilightnight had not used with her. Twilightnight's instincts kicked in as she began to lick the kit clean.

As soon as she was satisfied, she placed the kit to her belly, letting it drink. She glanced at Nightspot, and asked, "What should we name her?

Nightspot purred, "Spottedkit." he answered, giving his mate a swift lick on the cheek. "I've got to go, warrior duties," he said, grumbling, and exiting the den.

Twilightnight purred with amusement, and glanced at the kit, "Spottedkit it is then." she said, laying her head on her paws, drifting off to sleep.

On the other moss bed laid a queen, Tailwind, gazing fondly at the newborn she-kit. "Riverkit," she mewed to the dark black kit wandering off a mouse-length away from her.

Riverkit glanced at his mother, "Yes, mama?" he asked, his tail flicking impatiently. "You might have a new friend," Tailwind mewed, purring in amusement. "Maybe. Possibly. You may never know," Riverkit mewed, in his undeveloped voice.

Tailwind rolled her eyes, and stretched out a forepaw, bringing the kit back to her belly. Riverkit protested, but quickly found his mother's warmth enveloping, and immediately fell asleep.

Little did the two queens know that their two kits would be involved in each other more than Riverkit's unfriendliness would allow...


	2. Chapter 2: Six Moons Later

**6 Moons Later:**

Spottedkit couldn't help jumping around the nursery. She was going to be an apprentice.. today! Her mother, Twilightnight, kept shushing her because she kept singing, "I'm gonna be an apprentice today!" over and over and over again.

Nightspot couldn't help purring with amusement when he saw his daughter's actions. "Twilightnight, she's just excited. Weren't you excited when you became an apprentice?" he asked, sitting by his mate, and giving her a gentle lick behind the ears.

Twilightnight sighed, "Yes, I know that, but she won't even sit still for me to give her a gentle grooming!" she exclaimed, with another exasperated sigh.

Nightspot smiled, and motioned to Spottedkit with a flick of his tail. The spotted she-kit walked towards her father, "Yes?" she asked, innocently.

Nightspot purred, "Let your mother groom you." he said, giving Spottedkit a lick on her head. Spottedkit wrinkled her nose in disgust, heaved a great, dramatic sigh, and walked a few mouse-lengths to her mother.

Twilightnight gave her mate a thankful glance and began to groom her daughter. Spottedkit squeaked with protest, but gave up when she remembered what her father told her to do. She was always very close to her father, but she held a soft spot for her mother as well.

Silverstar mounted the Highledge, and called out the customary call for the Clan Meetings. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Silverstar watched as her cats gathered around the highledge, clearly anticipating a ceremony. At times like this, Silverstar loved being the leader of ThunderClan.

Her whiskers twitched with amusement as she watched Spottedkit singing her song again. Her mother looked exhausted and Nightspot was _mrowwing_ with laughter. As soon as she was certain all the ThunderClan felines were there; she started the Meeting.

"Spottedkit, please come up to the Highledge." she instructed. Spottedkit walked towards the Highledge, her tail raised slightly. "Spottedkit, you are ready to become an apprentice. Spottedkit, from now on, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Dreamtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Spottedpaw's mentor. Dreamtail, you had Nightspot as your mentor. I expect you to pass on all he has taught you to his daughter so that she may be an honorable warrior of ThunderClan."

Spottedpaw eagerly went up to her mentor and they touched noses. The Clan started to chant Spottedpaw's new name, while Dreamtail and Spottedpaw walked back into the crowd, waiting for Silverstar to end the Meeting. Turns out, Silverstar only wanted to do Spottedpaw's apprentice ceremony, and she flicked her tail, signaling the end of the Meeting.

Twilightnight and Nightspot immediately approached their daughter, congratulating her. Several other cats did too, until Dreamtail reminded them, kindly, that Spottedpaw needed to rest for their training session tomorrow. Spottedpaw gave her mentor a grateful glance, and stepped into the Apprentice's Den.

Spottedpaw took one look around and spotted Riverpaw, who had been an apprentice for a moon now, sleeping in the back of the Apprentice's Den. Again, she glanced around, and spotted a nest not far from the sleeping apprentice, but not close either. Surprisingly, her nest was resting by a brindle she-cat. She gratefully lowered herself onto the moss bed, and immediately drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Riverpaw's Warrior Name

**5 Moons Later:**

Spottedpaw woke up to a prod on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw her mentor, Dreamtail, standing over her. Spottedpaw yawned, and stood up, giving her chest fur a couple of licks. She stretched, and followed her mentor out of the den. "What are we going to do today?" she asked.

Dreamtail ran through all the things they had done in the 5 moons of apprenticeship; hunting, patrolling, battle practicing; and she was good at all of those. "You decide." she mewed. Spottedpaw stared in astonishment. "I decide?" she sat down, and glanced at the fresh-kill pile; it was considerably low. "Let's go hunting." she finally meowed.

Dreamtail agreed, and the gray she-cat walked towards the entrance. She almost fell over when Spottedpaw appeared, dashing towards the outer forest, escaping the confines of the camp. The apprentice was incredibly excited. Dreamtail purred with amusement, and followed after her apprentice, but a bit slower. By the time Dreamtail got there, Spottedpaw was stalking a mouse. Dreamtail watched silently as Spottedpaw lashed out at the mouse, killing it in one swift blow. Dreamtail purred, she was getting better every hunting session.

Spottedpaw took her mouse and brought it to Dreamtail. She dropped it at her mentor's paws, and purred. "Did you watch?" Dreamtail nodded, "You're getting better every time." Spottedpaw curled her tail in delight. She picked up her mouse, and trotted towards camp. Spottedpaw glanced at the fresh-kill pile, it was a bit larger than before, and her mouse would be a great addition. She placed it at the base of the pile, seeing as Spottedpaw wasn't one of those braggy apprentices that made sure their fresh-kill was at the top.

She took a vole from the pile, and brought it over to her mentor. "Here you go, Dreamtail." she mewed, dropping the vole at her mentor's paws. Dreamtail looked at the vole and asked, "Do you want to share?" Dreamtail lay down, and tore off a piece of the vole, eating it, hungrily. Spottedpaw tore off a piece, and gulped it down with maybe a few chews, and yet, she never realized she was that hungry.

Silverstar mounted the Highledge at sundown, and called out the customary calling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" She sat down, her tail curled neatly over her paws as she waited for her Clan to assemble. She watched as the elders padded out of their dens, only to stop at the entrance, the apprentices were walking out also, Riverpaw being the oldest, was leading. He had gone on his last patrol today, and had been taking a nice rest in the den, only to be interrupted by his own warrior ceremony.

Silverstar, content with the amount of cats in the clearing, stood up, and called Riverpaw, and his mentor, Lionfur, to come up to the Highledge. She took a deep breath, and mewed, "Lionfur, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" She looked at the apprentice, and realized that his pelt was a very dark black; surely, it must be hot in there? Lionfur nodded, "Yes, he is ready." he replied, with a slight dip of the head.

Silverstar nodded, and bounded into the clearing. She trotted a few mouse-lengths to where Riverpaw sat, and declared, "I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked at Riverpaw for one brief moment, awaiting his answer.

"I do," he replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Riverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Riverstrike. The Clan honors you for your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle on his head, and he licked her shoulder; a sign of respect.

"You will sit vigil tonight, and tomorrow, I will send a warrior to relieve you." she smiled, flicked her tail indicating that the meeting was over, and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. "Riverstrike! Riverstrike!" the Clan chanted, before congratulating him, and then going where they were needed.

Riverstrike purred softly, and walked towards the camp's entrance. It was his vigil time, and he was not supposed to talk.

Spottedpaw walked into the apprentice's den after congratulating the newly named warrior. She curled up on her bed of moss, and fell into deep slumber where she imagined the sensation of her own warrior ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Warrior Ceremony

**Author's Note: Yes, another early update, but people just don't review, and I like to update. This story is now placed in ThunderClan, and the summary has been changed slightly. Spottedfeather and Riverstrike won't go to the Tribe. But a character will be involved in their relationship. **

* * *

1 Moon Later:

Spottedpaw woke up for the thrid time that night. She just couldn't sleep. She was much too excited. It was amazing what a warrior ceremony could do to an apprentice. Spottedpaw stood up, and, very stiffly, padded out of the apprentices' den. She stretched herself out, uttering a long sigh. The spotted light brown she-cat scanned the entire clearing, only to jump back a mouse length when she saw Riverstrike's handsome face a few inches from her own. She let out a cry of surprise before glaring at him. Riverstrike twitched his whiskers, amused. "Sorry." he meowed.

Spottedpaw blinked, "It's okay." she said, sitting down. "How come you're up so early?" she asked, licking a paw, and drawing it over her ears. "I almost always wake up early," he replied, seating himself on the ground.

"Oh, I just can't sleep."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for awhile, and both cats realized that they rarely spoke to each other. Why now? Who knows. Maybe fate, or just the concept of two cats waking up at the crack of dawn.

"Er.. uh.. well, I got to go." she said, suddenly breaking the silence. Riverstrike just nodded absentmindedly, clearly deep in thought. Spottedpaw stood up, shook herself, relieving her pelt of the leaves that had caught on it, and bounded off to her mentor. Both cats felt a feeling of loneliness, they felt empty, unloved, and they just didn't know why. But they both shrugged it off. Riverstrike, jolting out of his trance, sprinted away to join a patrol, while Spottedpaw went on her last hunt as an apprentice

Spottedpaw opened her mouth slightly, and the scent of mouse hit her scent glands powerfully. She slid slowly into the hunter's crouch, putting one paw delicately on the forest floor. She saw the mouse, and with tremendous speed, killed it in one swift blow of her paw. Satisfied with her catch, she dug up her two voles, and two mice, now three and clamped the five pieces of prey firmly in her jaws. It wasn't that hard, but it was rather difficult. She entered the camp, trotting over to the fresh-kill pile, and placing her catch at the bottom. She was just in time: 

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge." came the customary call of Silverstar, bounding gracefully onto the Highledge of rock. She sat down, tail curled neatly over her paws, as she watched her Clan gather. She looked around for the face of Spottedpaw, found it, right by the Highledge, and was relieved to see that the apprentice wasn't singing her 'newly renditioned' song, now supposed to be titled, 'I'm going to become a warrior.' she had grown in maturity, and looks; that was clear.

She had matured, and was now sitting dignified, greatly unlike the kit that had been singing her apprentice song. She had also grown in her appearance, a very beautiful she-cat she had grown to become, with a light brown pelt, slightly lighter spots, and she was petite. Silverstar could see some warrior toms eyeing her a bit and she was not surprised.

"Dreamtail, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Silverstar asked, standing up.

Dreamtail dipped her head respectfully, and meowed, "Of course. She is ready."

"I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do." she replied.

With a curt nod, she meowed, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Spottedfeather. The Clan honors you for your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Silverstar rested her muzzle gently on the new warrior's head, and Spottedfeather licked her shoulder.

Her new name was chanted by the cats of ThunderClan and she walked down, heading towards the fresh-kill pile, intent on eating before her vigil. She chose a juicy vole, and ate it in a few bites. Standing up and shaking herself, she padded towards the entrance of the camp. She sat down and stared at Silverpelt. Aside from her own warrior ceremony, Brindlepelt sat by her. Brindlepelt was her best friend, but since they were on their vigil they could not talk until the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Um... she's a warrior now. Yay!! Oh, and their first interaction must have been pretty awkward, don't you think?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Relieved of the Vigil

**Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! When I logged onto my e-mail, BAM! A whole bunch of Review Alerts was right there, and I was so happy last night, I began writing this chapter. Yes, well, this is where Riverstrike asks her something, and Spottedfeather's best friend teases her about it. **

* * *

The Next Day:

Spottedfeather was still awake, amazingly. She wasn't the least bit sleepy, but she could take just one short nap by now. Brindlepelt was a different story. She looked as if she'd fought StarClan themselves. Tthe spotted she-cat's eyes flickered to the moving lichen at the warriors' den and she was surprised by the muscular form of Riverstrike. She stared at him for a bit, until she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Brindlepelt smirking. It seemed as if her friend wasn't too tired... She felt her eartips grow hot, and she hastily switched her gaze to the HighLedge.

She looked up when Riverstrike walked towards them. He sat down, and meowed, "Silverstar told me to relieve you of your vigil." His voice was commanding, obviously. Brindlepelt stood up, and said, "I'll leave you two alone." she shot an amused glance at Spottedfeather, and bounded away, off to the warriors' den, possibly going to take a nap. Riverstrike didn't seem to notice Brindlepelt as he looked at something a tail-length away from the spotted she-cat's head.

Suddenly he looked up, "Spottedfeather?" he mewed, softly. Spottedfeather looked at him, her eyes as round as half moons. He never usually used that tone when he was speaking. "Er.. uh.. yes?" she stuttered. Her voice was almost always gentle, unless someone provoked her, or she just disliked them. "Do you want to go hunting with me.. later?" he asked.

It seemed as if he was perfectly at ease asking her, but on the inside, he felt totally and completely different. Spottedfeather looked at him, her eyes sightly larger than usual. "Sure." she mewed, standing up and padding to the warriors' den, intent on not sleeping, but thinking. She spotted Brindlepelt laying on her new moss bed, and chose one, right by her friend.

She let out a squeak of surprise when Brindlepelt, whom she thought was sleeping, jerked 'awake' and looked at her with an amused twitch of her whiskers.

"So... what did he ask you?" she asked, a teasing tone clearly featured in her question. "He.. he asked me if I wanted to go hunt with him." she mewed, stumbling on her words a bit. "Hmm.. probably wanted to get to you before the other toms." she mused.

"What?" Spottedfeather asked, shooting a curious glance at her friend. Brindlepelt rolled her eyes, "Can't you see that every mate-less tom has eyes only for you?" she asked, slightly amused. "Only me? Surely there's some other she-cat that the toms are padding after." Spottedfeather let out a sigh, and looked out of the warriors' den and into the clearing.

"There's one other shecat; Honeydew," Brindlepelt mewed. "but she only has eyes for Riverstrike, the very tom that asked you to go hunting with him." Spottedfeather was getting annoyed with her friend's sing-song voice, but said nothing. "She's probably going to meddle." Brindlepelt continued, clearly enjoying talking to her friend about relationships. "But, why do the toms pad after _me_?"

Spottedfeather asked. "Well, hmm.. you're very pretty; With your light brown pelt, and amber eyes, and you're very friendly, gentle, and understanding." she meowed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the forest. If cats could blush Spottedfeather would have been ruby red.

She rested her head delicately onto her paws and closed her eyes, but to no avail. Whenever she closed her eyes she always saw the same image pop into her head; Riverstrike. Finally deciding that she couldn't sleep, she stood up, and walked out of the den, scanning the clearing for any signs of black fur. She found one, and padded towards it. She sat down, and waited for the cat to reveal itself. The cat turned around, and... she was right:

"Hello, Riverstrike." she said, simply. He almost jumped back with surprise, "Oh, hi Spottedfeather," the black tom replied. She was almost consciously aware of eyes burning into her pelt. She turned her head slightly and saw a tom glaring at Riverstrike, his eyes narrowed. She swallowed nervously, and turned her head back. "D...do you want to go hunting now?" she asked quietly. He seemed to notice the toms glaring at him and he nodded. "Yeah, let's go." he stood up and sprinted to the entrance, Spottedfeather following close behind.

As soon as they stopped, they both sat down, pelts brushing slightly. "Sorry." Spottedfeather whispered, glancing at him, expecting to see him glaring at her, but he was gazing at her, his eyes soft. She blinked in surprise, having never seen this side of him before. "It's okay. But, I see why they do that." Spottedfeather felt her eartips grow hot. She stared at her paws for a few heartbeats, before standing up, and trotting away, clearly intent on hunting prey, maybe for a while...

As soon as the two cats finished hunting, they went back to camp, deposited their prey and went their separate ways. But before the she-cat could depart into the warrior's den. A new tom, Woodfur, came up to her, and she had to step back a few steps.

She blinked at him, and retreated into the den, confused by that encounter. The spotted she-cat swept her gaze around the den but... too late.

Brindlepelt came up to her, beckoning with her tail to the two nests. Spottedfeather gratefully lowered herself onto the moss bed, and closed her eyes, but was irritably awoken by her friend poking her in the ribs. "Sooo... what happened? Tell me everything!"

The brindle-pelted she-cat stared expectantly at Spottedfeather, and all she could do was say, "Nothing happened. We're just friends. Honest."

Brindlepelt looked downcast, but Spottedfeather made a quick save, "Well, Woodfur interrupted me from entering the den. I guess you were right... about the tom thing." Brindlepelt visibly brightened up, and began ranting about Woodfur and how he should stay out of her business. Spottedfeather wasn't listening, but resting her head on her paws, trying to go to sleep. With success, she left Brindlepelt talking to herself, dreaming about the handsome black tom with sparkling, golden eyes who had captured her heart unknowingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Brindlepelt was rather funny, don't you think? If you've suggested a name, please either message me or e-mail me with the name, personality, appearance, and preferred Clan. As soon as I get those, I will try to put them in the story somewhere. **


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Closer

**Author's Note: Yes, this is Chapter 6. Thanks for the few reviews... only a few! I know their relationship is going a bit fast... but now, it's sightly slower... and I kept adding the word 'friends', just to make a point. But, it will slow down soon.. and the cat that interferes has something to do with it.. ;-)**

* * *

7 Days Later:

After spending a week in one another's company, the two cats, Spottedfeather and Riverstrike, were getting much much closer, but still believed each other to be friends.

Spottedfeather sprinted towards Brindlepelt, clearly going to tell her everything that happened, and Brindlepelt would only be delighted.

Riverstrike padded away to go on patrol, still light on his feet. Everyone was surprised by his change of attitude, for he was usually quiet, but today, he was very happy and social. Most toms despised him, but he didn't exactly care right about now. He had learned how to block the evil, malicious glares other toms were giving him, only caring about one pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

Honeydew, on the other paw, was glaring at Spottedfeather, enviously. She sat down, her eyes still trained on the light brown she-cat, hissing inaudible words under her breath.

Brindlepelt saw her friend, and it seemed as if she were flying! Brindlepelt purred, and when Spottedfeather laid beside her, she mewed, "So?"

Spottedfeather stared at her friend for a few heartbeats before saying everything about Riverstrike that she admired... in a friendly way. Brindlepelt could only stare at her friend; Spottedfeather rarely talked this much, even in one day.

Spottedfeather took a deep breath at the end of her speech, and Brindlepelt looked amazed. Spottedfeather _mrrowed _with laughter, sighed, and rested her head on her paws, thinking about the black tom.

The spotted light brown she-cat was jolted out of her daydream by a prod on her shoulder. She lifted her head, and saw Brindlepelt, a paw outstretched. "Yes, what is it?"

Brindlepelt's amber eyes were directed to a spot a few tail-lengths from Spottedfeather's head, "Riverstrike's over there." She meowed, pointing with her tail somewhere near the entrance. "He's coming over here. Must be back from patrol…"

Brindlepelt almost had to suppress a laugh when she saw Spottedfeather watching the black warrior, a friendly gleam in her eyes, probably not listening to a word she said.

The brindle she-cat shook her head; it seemed as if the two cats, Spottedfeather and Riverstrike didn't even notice their relationship growing, still thinking of each other as friends. The only words she could think about in their relationship were two; oblivious, and clueless.

Riverstrike located Spottedfeather and immediately walked towards her; Brindlepelt looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. As soon as he reached the two she-cats, he lowered himself onto the ground, right by Spottedfeather, giving her a gentle, friendly lick behind the ears. Brindlepelt looked away, interested in a tree behind her.

Honeydew glared at Riverstrike and Spottedfeather. She scratched at the ground harshly, as if she was imagining the she-cat's fur between her claws. Even she didn't know that the two cats thought of each other as **_friends_**, as did all the other felines, tom, and she-cat alike, in the Clan, thinking of them as mates...

Brindlepelt felt it was safe to look at the two cats again. She let out a soft sigh of relief, they had stopped, but now they were talking.. Wonderful! Brindlepelt could only listen to the two cats, black and spotted light brown, talking. She sighed, and rested her head on her paws, her ears trying to catch some of the conversation.

It was rather dull, seeing as all they were talking about was what they were going to do tomorrow, the next day, and so on…

Spottedfeather watched Riverstrike intently, seemingly forgetting Brindlepelt. But Brindlepelt didn't mind, at least her friend was happy. Brindlepelt was a great friend, and she was rather pretty, with her amber eyes, and her brindle pelt.

Her pelt was what had made her name. Simple, right?

Brindlepelt raised her head when she heard the last bits of their conversation. "…Well, good night, Riverstrike." Spottedfeather meowed, giving him a friendly lick behind the ears, before standing up and padding to the warriors' den, Brindlepelt right behind her.

The brindle she-cat took one glance back, and saw Riverstrike staring after Spottedfeather. She purred to herself, and entered the den, curling up on her bed of moss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Brindlepelt is an amazing friend, don't you think? Oh, and if you've suggested a name, please either message me or e-mail me with the name, personality, appearance, and preferred Clan. As soon as I get those, I will try to put them in the story somewhere.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Matchmaking

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me FOREVER to update. Writer's Block is Evil. I just hope people will be happy when they read this chapter even though it is a bit short-ish. 900+ words. The Prologue was shorter though.. I introduce a new character, Orangeheart, and yes, he /might/ be a descendant of Firestar. Anyways... there's a side relationship, but I won't say who... quite obvious, really, and this one will be establishing a lot faster than the main relationship... because I want it to. Hehehe..  
**

* * *

The Next Day:

Spottedfeather woke up, as usual, quite early for a Clan cat. She stretched luxuriously, taking care to not step on Brindlepelt, who was happily snoozing on her nest. She slowly crept out of the Warriors' Den, making sure she didn't bother any of the other sleeping warriors. Finally, she was out in the clearing, taking a few deep breaths to rid her scent glands of the many warrior scents in the den she had just exited.

Riverstrike woke up earlier than the she-cat, but just by a few heartbeats. His gaze suddenly flickered to the she-cat warrior. A sudden idea flashed in his head, and he purred to himself. Slowly and quietly, he crept towards the spotted she-cat, and sat down. He let out a _mroww _of laughter when she jumped, and took two paces back. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked innocently.

Spottedfeather gasped as he scared her, and his question made her glare at him. "Of course you did mouse-brain!" she hissed, cuffing him over the ear. But, she visibly lightened up, and sank back into a sitting position. "But, why'd you do that?" she asked.

He purred to himself, "A mere whim." He replied simply. Spottedfeather shook her head, and he couldn't help but have a small feeling clutching at his heart when he looked at her. But he shook it off, insisting to himself that he was feeling protective around her because he thought of her as a sister-like figure.

Spottedfeather just looked away, and out to the forest, it seemed so quiet without any cats' paws making noise while patrolling and hunting. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two cats, until the 2nd-earliest rising warriors exited the den. She glanced at the black warrior, and back to the forest. She didn't exactly know why but she felt an odd feeling of protection around the tom.

"Er… uh well... I gotta go." He hesitated for a moment, weighing the chances of other toms; toms who always stared after the light brown she-cat, teasing him for giving her a courteous greeting between clanmates. He decided against it, and trotted slowly to a waiting patrol.

Spottedfeather felt an odd sense of emptiness when he left to go on patrol, but she shrugged it off and went to look for Brindlepelt. She suppressed a _mrooww _of amusement when she entered the warriors' den and spotted Brindlepelt still sleeping soundly. She poked her friend softly on the ribs, again and again, but she didn't budge. Letting out a groan, she looked around the warriors' den, and her amber eyes caught green, as she looked at a flame-colored tom, she knew to be Orangeheart, one of Riverstrike's friends.

"Hey, Orangeheart?" she asked, sitting down. "What is it?" Orangeheart meowed. He wasn't padding after her, only because he knew something was going on between the two cats, even if they, themselves, didn't. So, he was usually kind to the she-cat. "Can you… wake Brindlepelt up? Please." She blinked warmly at him, and he just nodded.

Spottedfeather could faintly notice a glimmer of… something flash in the depths of his eyes, but she just thought it was a trick of the light. Orangeheart prodded Brindepelt with his paw, gently, yet firm. Again he poked her, slightly enjoying it.

With a groan, Brindlepelt brought her head up sharply, making it collide with Orangeheart's jaw. Spottedfeather gasped, and Orangeheart closed his eyes, seeing white stars glimmer in front of his line of sight. Brindlepelt then gasped loudly, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Orangeheart!" Her spotted light brown head moved from the orange tom to the brindle she-cat, her mind processing all of the information from watching the two. "I-It's fine, Brindlepelt." He stammered. Spottedfeather tilted her head to the side; Orangeheart never stumbled on his words. The light brown she-cat made a mental note to ask Riverstrike about this.

She quietly slipped out of the den, heading for the medicine cat's den. She entered it, and sat down a few tail-lengths from the entrance. A snow white she-cat entered the main den, where Spottedfeather was, and blinked at her. "Hello, Spottedfeather. What brings you in here?" she asked. Snowlight was the one who helped deliver Spottedfeather into the world, making each of them, medicine cat, and warrior she-cat, great friends. "Oh… just… thinking." Spottedfeather murmured. Snowlight just nodded, contemplating whether or not to ask what she was thinking about. She decided against it, and went to counting her herb stocks.

Brindlepelt glanced at Orangeheart, she really was sorry, and she kept repeating that over and over and over again. Orangeheart just kept saying, "It's okay… it's okay."

Brindlepelt blinked warmly at him, and then exited the den. She let her gaze sweep through the entire clearing; no sign of Spottedfeather. Where was she? The brindle she-cat shrugged it off, and turned to the orange tom now exiting the den.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" she asked suddenly. "Spottedfeather and I were supposed to, but well… I can't find her." Orangeheart glanced around the entire clearing. Twice. "There she is." He meowed, pointing with his tail to the medicine cat's den. "Oh. Okay." Brindlepelt said, bluntly.

Spottedfeather exited the medicine cat's den, blinking in surprise when she saw the two cats, brindle and orange, staring at her. Brindlepelt looked crestfallen, and Orangeheart was staring at Brindlepelt, with an undetectable emotion.

Again, Spottedfeather blinked; "So you two want to come hunting with me?" she asked. Spottedfeather had a hunch; Brindlepelt and Orangeheart might have been wanting to go by themselves… She blinked, again, at both of them, enjoying their faces lighting up. Yeah, she was right.

Without saying a word, she burst through the gorse tunnel, Orangeheart and Brindlepelt close behind. She was going to abandon them, making the two cats think she found a mouse…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! And please PM me if you want a character in this story. Tell me what you think of the new relationship hints.. if you can call it that! Ta-ta for now! But please note; School will get in the way of this fanfic. ;; But since I have English First Period, I might get better, and I will write in my notebook in classes. School comes first, is all.  
**

** Next Chapter: The Gathering; I don't know if it will... maybe, maybe not?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Intereference

**Author's Note: Sorry! It's taken so long!** **But, I had Author's Block for awhile, it's semi-gone, but.. -sigh- I promise I'll try to update sooner! I've just been busy, with school and all, plus, I have a dog to care for, and homework! But, I do have a notebook so I'll probably write drafts in it. Hope you enjoy this one! I have to say; Orangeheart is a VERY amusing tom!**

* * *

Spottedfeather watched the two cats, brindle and orange, her eyes glittering with amusement. It was pretty obvious they liked each other, probably as friends so far, but who knows, they maybe... could become a bit more. 

She took it in herself to glance anywhere but the two cats behind her, giving them some space, like the good friend she was. Her ears were raised high on her heard as she heard something moving on the other side of the bush.

She twitched her tail to the two cats, trying to tell them silently to stay. They nodded, and sat down, watching the light brown she-cat.

Spottedfeather crouched slowly and quietly into the bushes, her pawsteps light and quiet. She blinked and tensed at the smell of cat. Finally, she jumped out of the bushes and onto the cat that was standing on the other side. She landed on his back, and stopped abruptly.

"Riverstrike!" she gasped, slightly embarrassed.

Riverstrike just looked slightly surprised. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She laughed nervously, and sat down, watching her paws with great interest. Riverstrike chuckled, and meowed, "It's okay." She stood up, and called Brindlepelt and Orangeheart to come over. A few heartbeats later the two cats, orange and brindle, appeared out of the bushes, and went to sit by the two silent felines, staring anywhere but each other.

Orangeheart and Brindlepelt looked at each of the two cats simultaneously, their eyes taking in everything, and the odd silence in which the two sat.

Orangeheart broke the silence by saying, "Brindlepelt and I… we… should… uh… go back to camp now. Bye!" And so he stood up, and trotted into the underbrush, heading for camp. Brindlepelt followed, more confused than she let on. "Orangeheart… what?" she asked when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know… but hopefully they'll understand each other's feelings!" he sighed, "You understand, don't you?" The orange tom paused midstep, waiting for his mate's answer. "Of course I do, but those two are mouse-brained if they can't even see what's under their noses!" She shook her head, now leading both of them to camp.

Back in the clearing, the two cats sat in awkward silence, unsure of why Orangeheart and Brindlepelt _had _to leave them. In fact, both of the felines wanted their friends by their side; it was rather awkward being alone. Secretly,

Spottedfeather stole a look at the black tom, but quickly moved her head so it was looking at something a few tail-lengths from his face. He had looked suspiciously at the she-cat. Spottedfeather was jerked out of her staring by a rustle in the bushes.

She thought that it was just Brindlepelt and Orangeheart, but when a honey-colored she-cat emerged, Spottedfeather hopped to her feet. "Honeydew." She meowed curtly, trying hard not to glare daggers at the she-cat. "Spottedfeather." Honeydew meowed, if it was even possible, more menacing than the light brown she-cat's tone.

Riverstrike stared at the two she-cats, almost slightly confused. The black tom had not caught their conversation. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Spottedfeather was bolting out of the clearing, clearly heading for camp. "Honeydew! What did you do?" he asked, glaring menacingly at the she-cat.

"Nothing! I just said she… had… to go back to camp! Yeah, that was it!" He shook his head, his eyes trying very hard not to leave her face, she was a terrible liar that's for sure! He took off after the saddened light brown she-cat, heading for the camp.

Spottedfeather paced the entrance of the clearing, her tail lashing angrily, "That she-cat! The nerve…." She muttered more words under her breath, and was not aware of the black tom hiding in the shadows, watching her, half-amused, and half-worried.

She looked scary, yet amusing when she was angered, and he told himself to **never** get on her nerves. He took a deep breath, finally deciding to reveal himself to the she-cat.

Riverstrike walked up to her and greeted her cheerily. Spottedfeather peered over his shoulder, and relaxed. "Hello, Riverstrike." She meowed softly, "I'm sorry… for running out on you like that."

The light brown she-cat watched her paws with interest, before Riverstrike said, "It's okay, I don't like her much either." At this, Spottedfeather uttered a _mrrrowww _of amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I am extremely sorry for the late update! Shame on me. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible! Gathering Chapter might be next, I still don't know. If you'd like to submit more characters, no need to ask! And message me for any questions, or e-mail me.. I don't mind! Plus, I don't think I bite... Honest! Oh, and by the way, there are about 708 words in this chapter. Without the Author's Note.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: StarClan's Heartfelt Message

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long distance between updates. I had a horrible case of Writer's Block (I seem to have that alot now.) But I did get frequent ideas while I slept, and I jotted them down in my notebook. This chapter is the longest I have ever done. 2000+ words, and I am very proud of it. I have to say that the Gathering will be the next chapter. I couldn't bear the thought of you lovely people who are reading this story to suffer any longer from the laziness of me, and the evil bounds Writer's Block has on people like me. Soo... there is a humongo surprise in this chapter, and well.. if this chapter makes you cry, I am very sorry. It made me cry! But, please, review, and tell me what you think! And thanks to all the people who reminded me to update this story. **

* * *

One Moon Later: 

_Flashback: _

_Two figures exited the camp, entering the quiet forest. The sunset's light filtered through the leaves of the canopy, making the ground look dappled; dark in one place, bright in another. The two cats walked in companionable silence for a while until the she-cat spoke, "Where are we going?" she asked interestedly. "You'll see." Was all her companion had said, before picking up his pace. _

_The crunch of leaves was the only sound made for a while. _

_Suddenly the tom stopped, and the she-cat bumped into him. "Sorry," she whispered. "But… what is it?" she asked, that sudden though creeping into her mind. "Oh, it's nothing. Just hold on for a second, okay?" She just nodded simply. One figure moved, and he entered the clearing only to pop his head out once again. "Coast is clear." He murmured before disappearing in the cover of the bushes again. She entered, and immediately looked around. He wasn't there. _

_"Riverstrike?" She called out. No answer. Again, she called out the tom's name, and not until the 4__th__ time did he answer. "What is it?" His head popped out of a bush, and he looked amused. _

_"Oh. Well- I- I was wondering where you were…" She suddenly looked interested in a rock behind her, and went to go examine it. He just shook his head, and retreated into the bushes, returning to whatever it was that he was doing. _

_A few moments later, Spottedfeather finally deciding to abandon the interesting rock, Riverstrike appeared, carrying 2 mice; one for each of them. She smiled softly, and sat down. _

_Spottedfeather shook her head, faintly amused, before choosing a small mouse. She looked at the black tom, and asked, Riverstrike gulped down the piece of thrush he was chewing, and nodded. Spottedfeather laughed, she lay beside him, and began to eat her mouse…_

Spottedfeather woke up to the sounds of birds chirping their morning songs. _What? I'm not in my den! _ She sat upright, accidentally touching nice, soft fur. The light brown warrior looked to her left and she almost gasped at the body lying next to her: Riverstrike.

They had been sleeping in a clearing, under the stars, away from the Clan! Her hazel eyes grew huge, "Riverstrike!" she gasped, prodding the black tom sharply in his side. He grumbled incoherently, and Spottedfeather bit back a laugh. But, she prodded him again, anyway.

His golden eyes opened drearily, but his face lit up when he saw the she-cat that had awoken him. "G' morning." he meowed sleepily. She smiled slightly before saying, "Don't you think that Brindlepelt and Orangeheart would… you know… worry?"

She sat herself down, her hazel eyes staring at the black tom expectantly. He looked to be pondering the thought, until he suddenly meowed, simply, "I told them we'd be gone." with a casual wave of his tail. He reached over to giver her cheek a quick lick before standing and heading into the bushes, "Off to catch prey!" he called over his shoulder. She just started after him and muttered, "He thinks of _everything_."

She purred, amused, to herself before following the black tom. "Riverstrike, wait!" She saw a dark shadow in the trees pause a few tail-lengths away and she bounded towards it. "Why **did** you tell Silverstar, Brindlepelt, and Orangeheart, hmm…?" She smiled mischievously when he blushed to the roots of his fur; of course, Spottedfeather couldn't see so she just assumed that he was blushing, and plus, she could feel heat radiating off of him.

"Oh well… er… quality time?" she laughed. "I'll accept that answer." Without warning, her brown-tipped ears were raised high, and she darted away.

"Wha-?" Riverstrike meowed into thin air. The bushes rustled, and Spottedfeather's light brown head appeared carrying two thrushes. "Oh."

He murmured, slightly embarrassed, and glad she hadn't noticed. "Well, do you want one or not?" a sweet voice jostled Riverstrike out of his thoughts, as he saw the light brown she-cat lying a few feet away. He trotted over to where she was lying down, and flopped himself on to the ground, both their pelts touching.

But, now it wasn't uncomfortable. They had, after all, spent last night sleeping next to each other.

Riverstrike, being the fast-eating tom that he was, finished his thrush quickly. He took to watching Spottedfeather, and her dainty style of eating. She caught his gaze, smiled, and asked, "What?" He grinned, "You have a little something on your face."

His eyes glinted slyly, and her eyes grew huge. "Where?" Riverstrike summoned up his most innocent looking face as he meowed, "Ohh... nowhere!" He let out an _oomph_ as she pounced on him, playfully batting him with her delicate paws. She stopped abruptly, now embarrassed.

Riverstrike noticed, and he said, "Let's go back to camp, shall we? Gathering's tonight." Spottedfeather nodded nervously, "Yeah. Okay." She scrambled off of him; it was awkward, even if they had just lain by each other all night, and ate by each other too.

Spottedfeather patiently waited for the black tom to get to his paws. Then they set off, talking about random things, like their favorite places to go in ThunderClan territory. Both of them seemed to have forgotten the earlier "incident". Once they arrived at camp, both were immediately greeted by Brindlepelt. Something was different around her… but neither of them could put a paw around it.

Brindlepelt was grinning broadly, and then she spoke, "Kits. What do you think about them?" This question struck them as odd, but still they answered, but not before subconsciously looking at each other, and then quickly looking away. "I love them." Spottedfeather murmured, and Riverstrike just nodded his agreement.

"Wonderful!" Brindlepelt breathed. By this time, both cats were now really confused. "Wha-?" Riverstrike murmured for the second time that day.

And again, the she-cat interrupted, "I'm having kits!" she blurted out.

It took a while for the information to sink in, but when it did Spottedfeather's eyes widened and she meowed, "Congratulations!" The light brown warrior stepped forward to give her friend an excited lick on the ear. She had always wanted kits of her own, but even if it was her best friend was going to have the little bundles of joy, it was almost the same wonderful feeling!

And, yet, Spottedfeather couldn't help but think; _Now that Brindlepelt's going to be a mother, she'll have her own kits to watch, and we'll never be able to have fun for awhile… she'd always be worried about her kits in battles… But no, it's selfish of me… I should stop thinking about that…_

"Does Orangeheart know?" Riverstrike asked. "No, not yet. I'm going to tell him now." Brindlepelt didn't even look as if she was expecting, and both cats supposed that she has just found out. Both warriors looked at each other, Riverstrike asking her what's wrong, and the she-cat replying that it was nothing. He didn't press her.

An excited yowl pierced the silence, and both cats _mrroowed_ with amusement. It seemed as if Orangeheart had just found out.

Orangeheart stared in surprise at his mate, "We-how-when?" he managed to stutter. "Orangeheart," Brindlepelt murmured, exasperated, "I though you'd know this by now," Brindlepelt sighed, "Well… if your mother didn't tell you, I have to then. I guess," – here she took a deep breath- "when two cats really love each other," - she was interrupted by Orangeheart who said, "I already… knew that." Brindlepelt smiled, "Good."

Spottedfeather searched desperately for a topic to talk about with the tom. She hated the tension and silence. And then she found it; "Riverstrike?" she murmured quietly. His ears pricked in curiosity. "Well, you know that the Gathering's tonight… right?" Riverstrike just nodded, confused as to why she was bringing it up now. "Yeah, well… anyways – er- I really don't have anything to say…" The black tom chuckled.

Spottedfeather was saved from future embarrassment by an anguished wail, coming from Snowlight's den.

Both cats turned to see Ambersong's sandy brown head poking out of the medicine cat's den, her amber eyes haunted. Spottedfeather's own hazel eyes traveled to the spot Ambersong was staring at and she, herself, stifled a gasp.

Icespirit, the white tom with small black patches, Ambersong's mate, and the Clan deputy, was being carried into the camp by his siblings, Crimsonsight and Spottedfeather's own mentor, Dreamtail.

Both cats looked distraught but managed to carry their brother's body to the middle of the clearing. Another wail issued from the elder's den, as Whitecloud, Icespirit's mother, dashed from the den, with surprising speed for an elder to her son's body. The pure white she-cat threw herself onto the ground by her son, Ambersong, Crimsonsight, and Dreamtail following.

While the sandy brown she-cat was walking by Spottedfeather, she heard Amberson say, faintly, sadly, "I never got to tell him about our kits…" Riverstrike heard too, and both cats exchanged a glance.

Spottedfeather blinked rapidly and unknowingly pressed herself against the black tom's warm pelt. Riverstrike noticed, and he comfortingly rasped his tongue over her ears. "I- Imagine not knowing." She whispered.

They heard a soft voice asking what had happened, and both turned to see Silverstar talking to Icespirit's siblings. "Badger." Crimsonsight murmured, "It's gone though…" Dreamtail added.

Orangeheart and Brindlepelt appeared at their sides, and Spottedfeather murmured softly, "Ambersong's having kits." Both orange and brindle cats exchanged glances. "That's… so sad." Brindlepelt murmured, lightly resting her head on her mate's shoulder.

The light brown she-cat's eyes softened at the scene, and chanced a look at the black tom sitting next to her. But, he was already looking at her with an undetectable emotion, and she couldn't look away.

She was dimly aware of how close they both were to each other. Spottedfeather broke the gaze, and turned to look at the middle of the clearing where Icespirit's body lay. He had always been nice to her, and usually helped his sister help with training Spottedfeather… as an apprentice.

He, himself, had his own apprentice, Orangeheart, and she was pretty sure that Orangeheart was more upset than he let on, but kept it hidden, for Brindlepelt's sake.

It was then that a light gust of wind blew across the clearing; surprisingly it headed towards Ambersong, and it was not ruffling up other cats' furs except her. _Odd… _Spottedfeather mused. And then each Clan members' ears flicked upward simultaneously; a voice was speaking and it sounded very much like Icespirit's! "Ambersong, I love you. Take care of our kits." And then the wind was gone. Ambersong sat there, awestruck, before sniffling, and sighing. She was trying to hold back tears… It seemed as if every cat in ThunderClan was trying _hard _to hold back tears.

Spottedfeather sighed, and leaned against the black tom. He smiled lightly before giving her a gentle lick on the ear.

A sudden pause in the entire Clan made all four cats look up; everyone was stopping, as if recomposing themselves for the tragedy of a Clanmate's death. It was amazing how the Clan could almost read each other's thoughts and before Spottedfeather knew it, the Clan was buzzing with activity again.

Everyone had recomposed themselves, even Icespirit's family; all except Ambersong who was staring unmoving at her mate's body. The foursome stood up, also having already recomposed themselves.

Brindlepelt and Orangeheart were both already walking towards the medicine cat's den. And that left Spottedfeather and Riverstrike… Alone… and more awkward silences ensued. Neither of them knew why they were being so shy towards one another, and neither seemed to want to talk about it. Both cats stayed quiet for awhile, until both were greeted by Silverstar.

"Hey, you two, may I ask a favor from both of you?" Both cats nodded, "Would you mind getting these cats for a senior warrior meeting… I need to choose a new deputy before we go." She sighed, and turned to go back to her den, but not before saying "Thanks," over her shoulder. Being saved by Silverstar, the two cats set off looking for Rosepetal, Mistyheart, Bearfur, Windrush, and Nightspot.

Pretty soon they were both finished and, again, had nothing else to do. Instead, they invited Orangeheart and Brindlepelt for an afternoon stroll in the forest. Orangeheart provided humor, while Spottedfeather and Brindlepelt discussed kit names. Spottedfeather sighed enjoying the quality time she was spending with her friends. _Maybe Brindlepelt being a mother wouldn't be so bad after all… _Riverstrike just added names when he wanted to; otherwise, he talked with Orangeheart.

They arrived at camp, and just in time, too, because Silverstar was jumping on the HighLedge. The silver she-cat sat, waiting for all of her Clanmates to gather around the HighLedge before speaking. "Cats of ThunderClan, today Icespirit was killed by a badger, and we ask StarClan to accept his spirit into their ranks. On a… happier note, I would like to announce the new deputy."

She took a deep breath. "I say this before StarClan so that the spirits of our ancestors can hear and approve my choice… Bearfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Spottedfeather glanced at the powerful tom, expecting a reaction. "M-Me?" he stammered weakly. Silverstar just nodded.

The light brown she-cat started the chant; "Bearfur! Bearfur! Bearfur!" It seemed to act as a trigger and pretty soon, every cat in ThunderClan was chanting his name.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ta-Da! All finished.. 2000+ words! Phew!** **Okay, I promise the Gathering will be next chapter.. and if you could kindly send me the descriptions of more characters for the cats to meet, I would appreciate it. I do have some in a file, but it's not as much as I had recieved... Hmm...**** Well! I better start working on the next chapter. Oh, and if you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes (In any chapter), please tell me in a review, e-mail, or PM. Thanks! **

**Oh, and another note, I have updated each chapter to the best of my abilities.The chapters will still probably have punctuation mistakes, but I have tried my hardest to keep it perfect. I'm only human. Anyways, again, please tell me if you see any mistakes. If you'd like to read the chapters over again, be my guest! But, I haven't done much. Fixed Grammar, Punctuation, and added some words; not too much, though.**

**Next Chapter: Gathering! (I promise! Hopefully... No! Just kidding! It will be! Honest! And I will permit you to throw stinky fish at me if it's not a Gathering chapter. Probably the only one in this story so I'll try to make it long. With some humor probably...)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: A Confession

_**Author's Note:**_ **So soooo sorry about the long wait. The holidays were really busy, and I had writer's block, but I tried my hardest to make this Gathering Chapter worthwhile. Did you know writing Gatherings is really hard? Anyways, I tried adding all the cats I was given to put in the story, but it turns out that it was also harder than I thought. Sooo, here is Chapter 10 of Clueless Love!**

* * *

**Same Day:**

As soon as the cheering had died down, every cat went up to the newly appointed deputy, Bear fur, and congratulated him. Bear fur was popular was popular among the cats and had been a good choice for the spot of deputy. Spottedfeather looked around the entire camp, in search of a spot of black fur. Nothing was seen. She groaned. Riverstrike had wanted very badly to be deputy, and now that that spot was taken… he must have been devastated.

A cat exited the throng of cats surrounding Bearfur, and she was surprised that the cat she had seen was Riverstrike. She merely purred to herself, and headed towards the tom. But, she was interrupted by Darktongue. Spottedfeather narrowed her eyes. He was notorious for being a charmer, and she was afraid of catching his "charm" if she could call it that.

He was a good fighter, especially for a she-cat, and she knew that, but her being one of the pretty she-cats in the Clan, she was a target; merely a plaything, until either another prettier she-cat was to his liking or when he got tired of the current she-cat he had currently charmed. "Move it," she growled coldly, trying to push past him.

"No way, gorgeous."

"I said, move it." She repeated, pushing his side even harder if possible. Riverstrike noticed, and gesturing to Orangeheart, they both stepped in between the angry she-cat and the tom that most she-cats would go after. "Leave." Riverstrike snarled coldly. It was a good thing both Orangeheart and Riverstrike were larger than Darktongue, and he immediately backed away.

"Thanks," Spottedfeather smiled at both of them once they turned around to face her.

"No problem," they both replied. Orangeheart politely excused himself, and immediately headed towards Brindlepelt.

"So in love…" Spottedfeather murmured to nobody in particular as she watched Orangeheart give her best friend a lick on the ear. The black tom beside her happened to catch the wistfulness of her tone, and said nothing. He merely smiled.

"Brindlepelt!"

The brindle she-cat turned around to find Riverstrike bounding towards her. "Oh, hello Riverstrike."

"Brindlepelt, can you _please _talk to Spottedfeather?"

"Why?"

"Because…. Oh, I don't know! She's acting really weird!"

"You didn't have to be_ so_ sarcastic! But I will talk to her."

"Thank you." Riverstrike turned around, not heading for the silent she-cat across the clearing, but the soon-to-be father, his own best friend.

"Hello, Orangeheart."

"Oh, hi Riverstrike. Soo… what's up with you and Spottedfeather?"

"She's not talking to me and I don't know why. I asked your mate to try and talk to her."

"Oh, well, if there's any cat who understands Spottedfeather, it's Brindlepelt."

"Exactly! How's being a soon-to-be-father coming along?"

"Brindlepelt is so moody, and bossy! But don't let her hear that. She is, after all, the mother of my kits."

Riverstrike chuckled. "I see. But… well… I-I think I might be in love with Spottedfeather." He said it in a rush, and it took a while for Orangeheart to decipher what he had said.

As soon as he had deciphered the hidden meaning, Orangeheart turned to his friend, and said, "Finally! Brindlepelt and I have been waiting for this moment!"

"What?" Riverstrike gasped, very surprised.

"I think everyone knows Riverstrike; everyone except Spottedfeather."

"So tell me something. Does Spottedfeather love me back?"

"Oh, well, I can't… I-I can't tell you that. You have to find out yourself."

"But, you're my best friend!" Riverstrike was aiming for a guilt trip but Orangeheart was not to be fazed.

"I know, but I just can't tell you. I'm sorry. And, anyways, it _is_pretty obvious." Orangeheart shook his orange head, very much like his great, great grandfather's, disbelievingly.

Suddenly, Riverstrike pelted away when he heard Bearfur's call. He needed to go on patrol. "Bye, Orangeheart!" he called over his shoulder.

"All cats going to the Gathering are as follows: Bearfur, Nightspot, Rosepetal, Fernleaf, Windrush, Goldenstorm, Silverbranch, Spottedfeather, Riverstrike, Orangeheart, Hazelheart, Flowerstem, and Cloudwing. Please come when finished with your duties at moon-high." Silverstar's voice rang through the clearing, and the cats she had called poured out of their respective dens. Spottedfeather, hearing the amount of names being called out, knew her clan was big, but she had never known her clan was _that_ huge. She searched the crowds for Riverstrike and was filled with a delightfully happy feeling when he, himself, came, and licked her ear gently.

She turned around, and asked, "What was that for?" He merely smiled, and replied, "Because I wanted to." Spottedfeather smiled softly, giving him a gentle lick on the tips of his ears.

"What did you do that for?" Riverstrike mocked playfully. The light brown she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I just _wanted_to," she retorted.

"Touché," Riverstrike meowed, amused with their playful banter.

"Hmph!" Spottedfeather, still in a humorous mood, stuck her nose up in the air, and walked away. Riverstrike stared after her, his eyes full of longing, and he called out to her, "Spottedfeather! Come back!" Spottedfeather looked over at him from her shoulder and she let a small smile play across her muzzle. "Hmph!" she repeated, maybe even louder than before. She was heading towards the exit of ThunderClan camp. The ebony colored tom waited awhile for her to fully disappear into the forest before following after her. Silently, he tracked her scent through the forest, and before he knew it, had reached her. Stealthily, without her knowing, he sneaked up behind her, waited a few seconds, and pounced.

Spottedfeather had rolled onto her back, anticipating his moves, and she merely grinned cheekily at him. "Knew you'd come," she laughed. "Well, I guess I _am _very predictable. Know what I'm going to do now?" Spottedfeather pretended to ponder the thought for a moment. "Maybe… fly to the other side?" And with a tremendous effort, the petite light brown she-cat kicked her paws lightly, but firmly into this stomach and pushed him off, sending him flying a considerable amount away.

She laughed delightedly for a second, but when he lifted himself to his paws, an amused, yet dangerous glint in his golden eyes, she gulped, turned around, and sped further into the forest. Riverstrike sprinted after her, his tail streaming out for balance, and he caught sight of Spottedfeather's own light brown, feathery tail whipping out from behind her. He smiled to himself; she was the only one he could ever be himself without fear of someone contradicting him, other than Orangeheart, and Brindlepelt.

Deciding to catch her breath, Spottedfeather stopped, under the impression that Riverstrike was behind her. He wasn't. _Where is he?_ Spottedfeather wondered, _he had been following me before…_ Deciding to search for him, she wandered back into the forest, surrounded by trees, above, and around her. Breathing in the cool air of the forest, she opened her mouth to let the scents of the forest wash over her.

Finally noticing Riverstrike's scent, she doubled back to go look for the_very_ hard-to-find _jet black _coat of fur that was Riverstrike's. Spottedfeather found him staring into space, and she sat next to him, barely making a noise. He need some time, and she merely looked in the general area of where he was staring mindlessly at.

Finally, when he had jolted back to real life, she smiled gently at him, "Hey," she stated simply. "Hey. Spottedfeather, what- what are you doing here?" The she-cat purred softly, "Can I not wait here?" she asked, jokingly. Spottedfeather loved making him laugh. Inching closer, she whispered, "Actually, I was here because I_wanted _to," She was bringing up their playful banter earlier in the morning. Riverstrike stared down at her, only to find her staring back at _him._

He was overcome with an extremely incredible urge to say something, and he picked the only thing he _could _say, "I love you, Spottedfeather." The light brown she-cat seemed surprised, but she smiled, licked him softly on the nose, and answered him with a whisper, "I love you too, Riverstrike. But, I think we shouldn't be awkward with each other, you know." Riverstrike purred, "Agreed." Both sat in comfortable silence until Riverstrike spoke, "I think the Gathering's going to start soon. Think we should go back?"

Spottedfeather's gaze landed on the black tom, he stood up, and allowed the she-cat to exit the clearing before him. Heading back to camp they fooled around, both playfully teasing each other. The journey home passed by quicker than usual.

When both felines had arrived back at camp, they were surprised to see Brindlepelt and Orangeheart, paws in mid-step near the entrance. "Hello…? What are you doing here?" Spottedfeather addressed them first, looking curiously between the felines. Orangeheart spoke, "Just going to get you two, but I guess we don't have to now! After all, you are back."

Brindlepelt was behind him, looking positively delighted, as if she knew something was going on between the two. She was showing obvious observations, moving her head from Riverstrike to Spottedfeather and back again. Spottedfeather politely excused herself from the toms' conversation and both she-cats departed to the privacy behind the nursery.

"Soo….?" Brindlepelt swiveled around to stare at her best friend. "So, what?" Spottedfeather asked, smiling mischievously on the inside. "Ugh! You and Riverstrike, of course! Do not lie to me!" Brindlepelt sighed in frustration, and Spottedfeather, taking pity on her friend, meowed softly, "He loves me." And, standing up, Spottedfeather peered around the nursery to look at her new mate. He caught her looking at him, and he grinned. Turning back to look at her best friend, she spoke again, "And I love him too."

Brindlepelt stared at her for a moment, and then uttered a triumphant cry, "Finally!" Spottedfeather didn't look surprised at all.

Luckily, Riverstrike had explained their friends' strange behavior before they had arrived at camp.

"All cats going to the Gathering, please gather underneath the High Ledge!" Silverstar's voice interrupted both she-cats, and they merely emerged from behind the Nursery, and joined their respective mates. Reaching the High Ledge, both sets of cats waited two heartbeats for the other felines going to the Gathering to arrive. As soon as they had, the cats stood up, each setting their own pace, and followed their leader through the bramble-covered entrance.

Up front, Silverstar was speaking to Bearfur, and he seemed to be totally into it, determined to uphold the deputy's role. The foursome were near the middle, the perfect place to either scoot to the front, or sneak to the back, without any cat complaining. As they passed WindClan's territory, Brindlepelt, Orangeheart, Riverstrike, and Spottedfeather discussed kit names, for Brindlepelt was due in about a month and a half, and both soon-to-parents liked to be prepared.

When Silverstar had deliberately left Brindlepelt's name off of the verbal list she had given Spottedfeather and Riverstrike, the pregnant brindle she-cat had protested greatly, demanding to be able to come to the Gathering, at least once before the birth of her offspring.

Silverstar had agreed, knowing that when in the way of an overly emotional female cat, it would be better to say okay, and move on with life. As the ThunderClan cats stopped to cross the fallen oak tree, WindClan, and RiverClan scents still fresh, the remaining cats watched with apprehension as the first 7 felines crossed the slippery tree.

Luckily, the 7 warriors were experienced, and crossed safely. As Orangeheart's turn came up, he took a deep breath, and crossed carefully to the other side. Brindlepelt went next, and even with her kit-filled belly managed to cross to the island with no trouble whatsoever. All remaining cats, including Riverstrike and Spottedfeather managed to not cause any fishes to dart fearfully away, and landed safely on the grass of the island.

Riverstrike nudged the she-cat beside him, and, when she had looked at him, almost annoyed, he pointed silently with his tail to the two cats walking around the shadows of the island together, a bit of moonlight dancing lightly on their backs. "Oh, Silverbranch, and Goldenstorm, Silverbranch is expecting kits, too, and is probably telling Goldenstorm right now."

Riverstrike looked at her, his eyes questioning, "How do you know?" His voice was so soft; the light brown she-cat had to move closer to his body to hear it. "Silverbranch told me today, since I was visiting Brindlepelt in the Nursery."

As they headed towards the clearing at the edge of the trees, both cats scanned the area for any signs of Brindlepelt and Orangeheart, catching sight of old acquaintances from past Gatherings, like, Secretflower, a slim black she-cat with menacing green eyes that could get any tom, in her Clan, ShadowClan, to do her bidding. And, many more: Juniperclaw, a dark ginger she-cat, with dyed red claws and Rabbitnose, a dark brown tabby with large ears, both of WindClan, Moonshadow, of RiverClan, with a silver tabby pelt, and blue eyes, Cloudwing, a RiverClan she-cat with a white pelt, and silver tips on her paws, and tail, with ice blue eyes, Crescentstreak, a light silver WindClan she-cat, with a strange white crescent moon marking on her left flank, with blue eyes, and so many more cats that Spottedfeather was surprised that she didn't suddenly lose sight of Riverstrike and get lost in the mob of felines.

Locating the two on the right, and near the edge of the trees, they headed for their friends, each making idle chit-chat as they waited for the Gathering to begin.

When all of the Clan leaders had climbed, scrambled, or leaped onto their branches, the Clan cats, mingling in with other cats in different groups had already congregated around the tall Oak, each eagerly awaiting for news of each of the different Clans.

As ShadowClan's leader, Treestar, a muscular, brown tom with green eyes, initiated the Gathering, all conversations the Clan cats had started ceased, and they all looked up at the leaders expectantly. The deputies padded to their respective stumps at the bottom of the tree, and, as did all the other Clan cats, waited patiently for the leaders to speak.

"I'll go first," Treestar declared, "in ShadowClan we are met with nothing worth fighting for, and are able to sleep with full bellies from abundant hunting patrols. Deerstar, if you may."

Deerstar, a small, brown she-cat, leader of WindClan raised her head up high on the middle branch, and spoke, "In WindClan, there are many rabbits to feast on, and, we also, are able to sleep with full bellies. Oceanstar?" She turned to the tom on the branch beside her, in which crouched, leisurely, a sleek, gray blue pelt with soul-searching blue eyes.

As he stretched, all the felines on the lush green grass of the island waited patiently for his clear, cool-as-water, voice to speak, "In RiverClan, we are met with a galore of fish from the lake, and are met with no threats, except the Twolegs who come to play in the lake, but they do not disturb us. Silverstar, you may speak now, if you wish."

As the ThunderClan leader spoke of nothing but the plentiful prey in their territory, all the other ThunderClan felines spoke quietly of other news, having heard of this news before, in their very own camp, as did all the respective Clan cats had done when their leaders were speaking.

As Silverstar ended the Gathering, ThunderClan waited patiently for their leader, who had taken the fourth branch from the bottom, as her perch.

She jumped gracefully down from Treestar's branch, and headed towards the front of the ThunderClan mass, Spottedfeather, Riverstrike, Orangeheart, and Brindlepelt followed, all four of them in the back, and not in the middle, like before.

Passing WindClan territory, they entered the darkened forest, specially trained eyes able to see in the dark, and they headed for home.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Hope you liked it! I'll try to get working on te next chapter as soon as possible.. hopefully not as long as this update! But, you never know, school might come in the way. Oi. I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, but, I still need help - I haven't been cured of the entire Writer's Block yet, sadly enough. So, just review or send me a PM for ideas. If you can R&R! Even better: add "Reviewing" to you New Year's Resolutions.**


	11. Chapter 11: An Important Decision

**Author's Note: I am SOO terribly sorry for the long wait, and I wish I can make it up to you! I was busy for the last few months of school. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for the wait, and I will (Promise!) get to work on Chapter 12 as fast as I can. Please Read & Review! Since I've noticed that most readers only make it to the first chapter, I've decided to re-write this. Of course, longer chapters, but I'd need to revise them. (I've already written the Allegiances; tell me if you'd like me to put them up!) This version will be kept up until I have at least 15 chapters typed and written or re-written. That will probably take a while, but, with summer in my midst, it will hopefully be a short wait. Thanks, and sorry for the long A/N. Again, please R&R! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The Erins own the awesome world that is the Warriors world. I own nothing except Spottedfeather, Riverstrike, Brindlepelt, Orangeheart, and company.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:** An Important Talk

One and A Half Moons Later: 

Waking up to the bright sunlight seeping through the small holes uncovered by brambles, Spottedfeather accidentally kicked out, and, in the process, hit Riverstrike, who was sleeping by her. She gasped, but he didn't seem to notice, not even emitting a loud-nosed grunt, as he'd usually do. She smiled slightly to herself, and stood up, deciding to stretch when she entered the clearing of their camp, just in case she hit another cat, accidentally.

_He's probably bone-tired since he was on patrol last night. _She remembered going to sleep without the comforting warmth of her mate, but she understood the reason for the safety. The badger that had killed Icespririt would probably have offspring (Dreamtail and Crimsonsight had said the badger was a female) and the warriors hadn't been able to find the badger's den.

They had to keep the camp safe, and she'd happily sleep without Riverstrike's warmth in favor of safety in the camp. Yawning widely, she looked around the seemingly deserted clearing. Only two cats were awake: Orangeheart and Goldenstorm.

Of course, the two cats had mates inside the Nursery, waiting excitedly for the kits yet to come. She understood the fact that they would be worrying their tails off, and she purred to herself. Some toms were just so dedicated!

Riverstrike was dedicated to her, wasn't he? He had been busier lately, but it was to be expected. He had also been in Silverstar's den with other warriors: Tigerheart, Hazelstream, and, even Spottedfeather's own father, Nightspot.

Riverstrike would tell her what had been discussed just last night… wouldn't he? Her pelt prickling with apprehension, Spottedfeather trotted over to the two toms vigilantly guarding the Nursery.

"Hello, you two," she meowed, her eyes shining with mirth. "Had a nice sleep? No badgers _anywhere_?" Both toms looked up, seemingly thinking of an answer.

"No, Spottedfeather," Orangeheart said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we saw badgers, and decided to stay quiet about it." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his tail flicking her shoulder playfully.

"Really?" Spottedfeather played along. "I might as well go tell Silverstar, since you two will be guarding the Nursery for the rest of the day, won't you?"

"Yes," Goldenstorm mewed, finally speaking up in the conversation, also playing along, "we will. Would you mind getting us some fresh-kill? 4 pieces? All for the queens inside the Nursery? We're too dedicated to leave our post right now."

"Of course, Goldenstorm. I will go ahead and do that." She turned around, abruptly stopping when she saw the fresh-kill pile. It was barely full, only 2 thrushes, both yesterday's catch, lying in the designated pile. Spottedfeather sighed, walked forward and grabbed the 2 thrushes off the pile, promising herself that she'd go hunting later today... hopefully with Riverstrike when he woke up.

"Here ya go you two. There were only two pieces left so I'll have to ask Silverstar or Bearfur if they'll set up hunting patrols later today."

"Thanks." Both toms took one thrush each and entered the Nursery. Spottedfeather could hear the mingled voices inside.

"Oh, thanks you two! But, please, give it to your mates. We probably have enough milk for the kits. We'll eat later."

"Mm, thank you Whitecloud!" Spottedfeather could just make out Silverbranch's voice.

"Yes, thank you Whitecloud." Brindlepelt's mew.

Both toms exited the Nursery, and sat down at opposite ends of the entrance, looking very much as though they were the permanent guards of the Nursery.

Spottedfeather sighed.

"Might as well go wake up my own furball." With a dramatic exit, she entered the Warrior's Den again. Spotting Riverstrike's black pelt with little difficulty, she weaved her way through the sleeping cats. Arriving at her destination, Spottedfeather promptly poked his stomach with one paw.

"Riverstrike," she cooed sweetly, "wake up, please. I have something to ask you." After a slow, purposeful lick across his ear, Riverstrike woke up, looking quite dazed.

"Spottedfeather," he purred, using his tail to pull her to him, "what is it, love?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me."

She watched his face for a reaction, and she found one. His eyes lit up, and he seemed truly delighted about it. Inside, she grinned. She was still able to elicit that kind of reaction from him, even through something as simple as hunting for the Clan.

"Is that a yes, then?" She asked, her eyes also lighting up in the process.

"Of course! I love you, and I'll go anywhere you go, even when we're hunting." He nuzzled her, and she licked his ear before getting up and leading the way to the entrance.

"So, Riverstrike. What did Silverstar tell you last night?" Surprisingly, to her, he looked uncomfortable, as if he was thinking about telling her or not.

What he said totally surprised her. "I'll tell you later, yes?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, her heart lifting at the thought that he'd actually tell her something that was obviously bothering him. "Why don't we get hunting then?"

"Okay, I say I'll catch more than you, love."

"Pfft, yeah right. Wanna bet?"

"Fine. If I catch more, I'll lock both of us in a cave so I can have my way with you."

Spottedfeather turned hot under her fur at the thought, but she couldn't help maybe letting a _few_ pieces of prey _slip_ from under her paws. He looked oddly smug, as her response took longer than usual.

"Okay, then, if I catch more, we need to talk about.. starting a family." She ended this declaration in a whisper, her fur heating up again.

It was his turn for embarrassment: Riverstrike was displaying eyes too big for his head, and the emotions playing across his face at the thought of kits. She understood the pressure wholeheartedly. After their bets, both cats were "blushing" furiously under their fur, though neither was too happy about leaving each other to search for prey.

And it also left a whole life-changing conversation ahead of them.

* * *

Trotting towards the designated meeting place they had decided upon, Spottedfeather carried 5 pieces of prey, and she was almost hoping that Riverstrike had caught more than her.

He saw her first and his eyes positively lit up again, so much like when they had in the morning. His reaction sent a lovely shock through Spottedfeather's fur.

"Hi," she gasped breathlessly, trying to show him how much she appreciated his companionship through a few licks on the nose.

"Hi," he said, looking amused at her flustered actions. Sitting down, he set his catch on the floor by his paws. Spottedfeather mirrored him, sitting in his line of vision.

"How many did you catch, Riverstrike?" Spottedfeather asked.

"5, I think."

"R-really? 5?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I caught 5 too," she whispered, "We'd need a tie-breaker..." she trailed off.

"Why, though? Can't we do both of those things? We never agreed on a tie-breaker." He looked smug.

Her eyes were filled with comprehension. "Of course! That's perfect!" She bounded up to him, and nearly toppled him over. He sunk his claws into the earth to keep from doing just that, and she fell on the ground a right in front of him. "Sorry," she meowed softly, "I think we should get this," she gestured to the prey with a sweep of her tail, "back to camp. Then, after that, we can... carry out the bet." She was "blushing" again, and hastily picked up her share of the prey to cover it up.

Riverstrike didn't seem to notice. At least, it didn't look like he did, but Spottedfeather was almost certain that he was following her example, covering his own "blush."

A few moments later, immersed in complete – and total – silence, both cats were back at camp, and a considerable amount of their Clanmates were out and about, heading to and fro around the camp, doing their clan-ly duties. Very few looked up as they entered.

The two cats headed towards the fresh-kill pile, dropping the day's catch onto the small mound already present.

They discreetly headed towards the entrance together, but Bearfur intercepted them, saying, "I see you two were out hunting early this morning. Nice job, you two. Go and take a break, please."

_Bearfur really is a wonderful deputy, _Spottedfeather mused, _but I can't help thinking of Riverstrike in his place. Of course, I may be a bit biased, but it could happen, hopefully not in the near future._

* * *

Taking up their previous route towards the forest, and the private little clearing Riverstrike had found when he had been chasing the blackbird; both felines took a starting run, Spottedfeather squealing gleefully, as Riverstrike shook off the fear of hurting her, and snapped at her heels playfully, growling as he did so.

She turned to look at him over his shoulder, smiling cheekily as she put on a burst of speed, and he only rolled his eyes before easily catching up to her slow, almost deliberate pace (_she ran faster than that_), pouncing on her once she entered the small little clearing.

"Gotcha!" Riverstrike was looking down on her, since, in the process of toppling her over, he had managed to maneuver her delightful body to be facing the sky instead of the ground.

It took all of his willpower to not do the act that nature intended, and managed to, reluctantly, pull away from her.

He settled a few paces in front of her, careful not to show her how reluctantly he had pulled away, but he already knew that she had noticed, and had decided not to mention it. He was glad of that.

Spottedfeather took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts, and looked at him with beautiful, hazel eyes.

"Riverstrike, I want kits." It was so straightforward that Riverstrike was momentarily stunned.

"I-I knew that," he gasped, "but I never would've thought that you'd be so... blunt about it." His eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and amusement.

She smiled slightly. "I thought that if I were blunt, it would be easier for me. I wouldn't have to be so embarrassed, but you're not helping!" At the end, she shot a playful little glance in his direction, and he fought the male instinct rising inside him.

"When?" He asked, also trying to be straightforward, believing her theory of bluntness equaled less embarrassment.

"I don't really know, I- I mean, soon would be nice, but I can wait." Her theory was proving effective, since she seemed perfectly comfortable with the conversation. Only the slightest hint of embarrassment showed on her face.

"What would you think about soon?" He asked softly.

"I'd like that very much, but if you don't want to…" She trailed off here, looking away from his face as though she _were_ embarrassed.

"Oh, I want to, you don't know how bad-" he broke off, looking thoroughly as though he wanted to sink into the ground and become a weed.

"What did you say?" she asked, a slightly teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"I-I," he growled, "You don't know how much I want you right now."

"You don't know how much I want you right now either," she whispered.

"Well, then," Riverstrike meowed, looking delighted, "what would you like?"

Spottedfeather purred, looking at him through her eyelashes, "Is there a cozy cave around here somewhere?" She asked, blushing as she did so.

Even though the clearing was private, she would never know if eyes would peek through the bushes. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"I'll find one for you," he stated, and Spottedfeather's heart was beating crazily as she thought of the undying sense of being cared for, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She smiled, "That's fine, I'll just wait here." She lowered herself to the ground, and closed her eyes, thinking of a certain black tom as she did so.

* * *

Brindlepelt's eyes sparkled as Orangeheart entered the Nursery, walked behind her, and settled himself snug and comfy around her form. "How are you feeling?" He asked, peering over her shoulder to look her in the face.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just making sure, you know, just in case _our_ kits come earlier than expected." Brindlepelt closed her eyes as he put emphasis on the word, 'our'; she knew he was excited, and so was she.

"Orangeheart, I'd tell you if I felt something. You know that, don't you?" She looked at him with her amber eyes, blinking them as his own green eyes stared at her with an intensity that left her breathless.

"Of course I do," he whispered, licking her between the ears, "you better rest, love, you'll need it in a few days."

She purred softly, obediently closing her eyes, and, without her consent, she managed to fall asleep, never really knowing that she had been _that_ tired.

Orangeheart looked down at her with all the love he had for the brindle she-cat reflected in his eyes. He was sure that he'd love her for the rest of his life, and, if she were ever to _die_ - he shuddered at the word - he'd never be as happy as he was at that precise moment when they had confessed their love for each other. It had been when she was a newly made warrior.

* * *

_He looked at her, green eyes glinting with an unsaid emotion in them. They had been in camp, a few moments since she'd been let off of the mandatory vigil. Riverstrike and Spottedfeather were hunting and, besides a few elders, kits, queens, and apprentices, they had been alone. All the warriors had been sent on patrols. _

"_Brindlepelt, walk with me?" he asked, out of the blue._

"_Sure, Orangeheart." And they had set off. _

_When they had walked for a moment, she looked at him, her eyes speaking an unsaid question, "Orangeheart, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see," he whispered mysteriously, "You'll see." _

_Another moment, and they were near the Sky Oak. Not there, but near it. Brindlepelt was expecting him to head straight for the tree, but he turned right, silently swerving in the dim light that seeped through the trees. _

"_Where are we going? I demand you tell me right now!" She gasped._

_He only shook his head – the nerve! – and kept walking forward. "You'll see," he repeated, shaking his head in an amused way._

_They walked for another moment more, and Brindlepelt was getting impatient. Luckily, Orangeheart seemed to be in tune to her growing impatience, and he stopped._

"_Here we are," he stated, his deep eyes filling her with a light, fuzzy feeling. She liked it. His eyes looked like fresh grass, the pine needles on pine trees, and they were swallowing her up._

"_Where is this, exactly?" She asked, her amber eyes showing curiosity, luckily hiding the hidden emotion deep within with the intensity of her curious eyes. _

"_Oh, we're still in ThunderClan territory, but, well, it's where nobody's ventured before. I found it when I wandered away from a patrol." He looked sheepish, and she purred her amusement. _

"_Really? I never would've thought," she teased, her tail flicking him on the shoulder._

_His eyes narrowed, but his amused ear-twitch betrayed him. He growled playfully, pouncing out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground. _

"_Hi," he whispered absently, momentarily lost in her bottomless amber eyes. _

"_Hi yourself," she smiled, also temporarily absorbed in his deep forest green eyes._

_Orangeheart, after a few moments, hastily lifted himself up from her, not meeting her gaze._

"_So, Orangeheart," Brindlepelt meowed, once she got over the feeling in her belly, "Where are we again?"_

"_Near a miniature forest," he responded promptly, probably afraid of another one of her impatient reactions. _

"_A miniature forest?" Brindlepelt repeated, awed, and very excited._

"_Yeah, would you like to see?_

"_Of course!" _

_Orangeheart pushed open the covering of ferns, and Brindlepelt was undeniably breathless._

_Lovely sunrays were basking on the grass, making the green-ness of it sparkle. The trees around the clearing shimmered with undeniable elegance. And, Orangeheart thought, it made Brindlepelt prettier than usual. She almost looked the same, what with the same sparkle in her eyes, but her fur - Great StarClan, her fur - the sun made her fur look shiny, luscious, and he wanted to rest beside her, what he was sure to be, warm, soft, body. _

"_Wow," she managed to say, although breathless._

"_Yeah," Orangeheart agreed, looking sideways at her profile in the process. She caught him looking and boldly held his gaze. _

_He broke away first. Brindlepelt looked strangely thoughtful._

"_Orangeheart," she began slowly, "Have you ever shown anyone else this lovely place?"_

_Orangeheart shook his head. "You're the first."_

_Now the brindle-pelted she-cat looked surprised. "Really?" She whispered, "Not even Riverstrike?"_

"_Not even Riverstrike," he agreed with a nod, "only you."_

"_I- I don't know what to say," she admitted, "but thanks. Is there a reason?"_

_Orangeheart looked nervous, and Brindlepelt had no idea why. Was he about to say what she had wanted him to say for a while? Since before her warriorship had begun, when she had been an apprentice? She was suddenly nervous too. _

"_Yeah," he agreed reluctantly, "there's one."_

"_What is it?" Brindlepelt was not surprised to be whispering. _

"_I- I-" he was breaking off every moment, and Brindlepelt could only wait with bated breath. _

"_Yes?" she prompted._

"_I like you a lot," he finally admitted, staring at anything but the brindle she-cat. _

"_Oh," she breathed, her heart lifting, "I like you too." _

_He looked up so fast it looked like it hurt. He took no notice. "Really?" He looked delighted. _

"_Yes, yes I do." Her eyes were glittering, and she looked around her, reminding herself that he had taken her here to tell her the greatest secret he had kept for only StarClan knew how long. He hadn't even taken Riverstrike, his best friend, to this place, at that very moment she had felt light-hearted and loved._

"_Really?" He repeated, looking as though he was near the verge of believing it. _

"_Yes. Do I need to say it a dozen times?" She teased, smiling gently._

"_Yeah, that would be nice."_

_She purred loudly. "Okay, then. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Happy now?" _

_He looked amused, surprised, and happy at the same time. "Very," he purred._

_She smiled down on him. "Whaddya say we go back to camp?" She asked, almost reluctantly. _

"_No." He promptly replied. She nearly laughed out loud._

"_Fine," she sighed, laying herself next to him, something that had made Orangeheart quite happy. _

_And that was how it had been, light and fun, until something undeniably great had happened to change both their lives forever._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Please R&R! Thanks! Surprising? Too fast? (Sorry about that..) Did you like the bit of Brindle x Orange? Would you like more? What do you think Riverstrike will tell Spottedfeather? Please tell me in a review! (Surprisingly, I wrote 3,136 words without the 2 Author's Notes!) **

**The next chapter will, hopefully, be longer! And packed with fluff, and maybe some implications - as an advanced warning. **


	12. Chapter 12: Separation

**A/N: Yay! An early update! (I love summer!) Anyways, I tried to make this chapter un-graphic, and I think it worked, but if you think it's _too_ graphic, I'll send you an un-graphic (to the 2nd un) by PM. By the way, this fic is under my assumption that leaders are not allowed to have kits, and if it's not true, please inform me. Please and thank you! Enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the shortness. I tried my best to incorporate everything I had been thinking about. Oh, and Allegiances were added to the 1st chapter. If you'd like to take a look.**

**DISCLAIMER: _I own nothing except the OCs. The Erins own the concepts._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:** Separation Makes The Heart Stronger

The Same Day:

Orangeheart jolted out of his flashback by a paw poking him in his side. The dark brown paw was small, smaller than Brindlepelt's and he looked down. It was a kit.

"Why, hello there, Deerkit," Orangeheart meowed, showing the little thing a gentle smile.

"Hullo," Deerkit squeaked, her eyes filled with awe. She had probably only seen her mother, her sisters, maybe her father, and the other queens in the entire time she had been in the Nursery.

"Where's your mother?"

"I think she's sweeping."

"Sweeping? Really? And why aren't you sweeping with her?"

"I wasn't tiwed, my sisters, and the other kits wanted to play, and I wanted to say hi to Brindle's freqwuent visitor."

"Oh, really?" Orangeheart's eyes looked soft, and, without him knowing, Brindlepelt woke up, her eyes closed, using her ears to spy on her mate, as he interacted, like a father would, with Deerkit.

"Yup," Deerkit mewled, standing up to her full height.

"And where are your sisters?"

"I think they're playing with Dawnkit and Biwdkit."

"Oh, why aren't you with them?"

"Because I wanted to say hi to you!" Deerkit reminded him in what sounded very much like a 'duh!' voice.

"Oh, well, since you've already done that, would you like to go play with your den-mates?" Orangeheart looked unsure, as if he would offend her by sending her off to play.

"I'd love to. Bye Owangeheart!" And she skipped off, her tail swishing playfully in the air, as she headed towards the 4 kits outside the den, being watched carefully by Whitecloud, a pretty white she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

At that moment in time, Brindlepelt chose to yawn, acting as though she had seen nothing.

"Orangeheart, who were you talking to?" Her eyes were shining with curiosity, but, underneath it all, they truly showed amusement, and burning longing.

"Deerkit, Ambersong's daughter," he answered, looking a bit dazed.

"Oh. What did she say?" Brindlepelt asked prompting him with a searching look.

"She just wanted to say hi."

"And why did she want to say hi?"

"I have no idea, love," he answered, his expression showing surprise to the brindle she-cat.

Orangeheart looked truly and completely confused, but his eyes shone with determination for the kits soon to be born.

"I think she idolizes you, Orangeheart," Brindlepelt purred quietly.

"Really?" He whispered, looking thoroughly surprised.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed.

He looked amazed, but he skillfully maneuvered his tail to move her head so he could see the expressions flit across her beautiful face.

"Really?" He repeated, still whispering. He was staring into her eyes with such intensity that Brindlepelt wondered why her eyes just couldn't let go of his piercing, yet soft, gaze.

She nodded numbly.

Orangeheart purred, resting his head against her shoulder as he stared up at her through his lashes.

"Thanks," he meowed softly, closing his eyes. Yawning, he added, "I'm sleepy. You should go to sleep too, my love."

Brindlepelt purred to herself, thinking, _you already told me to sleep, didn't you?_ But refrained from saying it out loud, instead waiting for his breaths to even out.

When they did, she nuzzled his face tenderly, opting to put her head on her paws, and stare at him for a while, but her eyes fluttered close, and she found her dreams filled with Orangeheart and two small, orange kits at their paws.

* * *

"Spottedfeather!" Riverstrike called, as he entered the clearing, his eyes immediately locking onto Spottedfeather's immobile body as she slept. Riverstrike halted to a stop, his eyes wide as he feared waking her up.

She wasn't very friendly when woken up abruptly.

He walked forward hesitantly, but she didn't move an inch. He lowered himself, forming his body to fit like a puzzle around her form, but both of their bodies were already locked in place perfectly. Purring, he rubbed his face against hers, his tail curling around her flank protectively.

A few yawns later, and Riverstrike was soon asleep, lulled by the deep, even breathing of his mate, and the soft rushing of the wind in his ears.

* * *

With the sun almost setting, Spottedfeather woke up, a pleasant warmth behind her. She turned slowly, steadily, and found herself face to face with the sleeping Riverstrike.

Purring softly to herself as to not wake him up, the she-cat found herself staring at his peaceful form, breathing at regular intervals, deeply, slowly.

He suddenly yawned, and she stayed stock still, waiting for his eyes to open, his eyes to blink blearily, and then his eyes lit up – something she hadn't been expecting – as he caught sight of her.

"Good…" He looked at the sky. "Evening, I guess."

"Did I make you sleep? I mean, I knew you were looking for a private cave," she began instantly, blushing, "but I was so tired, and I was just daydreaming and then the next thing I knew I was asleep. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he replied, looking amused as she explained everything to him.

"Oh, but y-you…" She paused, "Did you find one?"

"Of course I did!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, that's good. Wh-where is it?"

"Over here, come on."

And, as they exited the clearing and entered the forest, the leaves filtering out some of the last sunlight, Riverstrike led the both of them to a small, cozy cave a few badger-lengths away from their previous clearing.

"I like it. Nice and cozy." Spottedfeather looked absolutely delighted as she stood in front of the cave, scrutinizing it, and finding nothing wrong whatsoever.

"Wonderful." He entered the den, and, after twirling around three times, plopped himself onto the fresh moss-covered floor.

Spottedfeather followed after him hesitantly, but managed to gain confidence with each step she took.

She settled herself by him, and nuzzled him softly as she purred.

He nosed her flank, and her eyes immediately widened, deciphering his subtle hint as the start of something that would make the night utterly full of bliss, and she nodded, silently granting her permission.

* * *

"You know we can't do this," she whispered, her eyes wide, but full of longing to do what she wasn't allowed to.

"I know, my love, but it's a beautiful night, the warriors are eating, sharing tongues or already headed to sleep."

"Fine," she sighed, smiling, "you always know how to make me feel better."

"Mmm," he whispered, rubbing his face against hers, "this will be a pleasurable night, yes?"

"Of course," she breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few moments later, and Spottedfeather and Riverstrike were lying contently beside each other, their breaths evening out.

"Riverstrike, why did Silverstar call you to her den last night?" She asked, her eyes steadily closing.

"That was what I wanted to tell you, Spottedfeather." He hesitated. "Some of the warriors and I are going on a journey to see Dreamcatcher."

"Oh," she muttered, surprisingly not upset at all, "when will you be back?"

"About 3 months from now."

"3 months?" she repeated, her eyes as big as a tennis ball.

"Yeah, I know, but there's a prophecy Snowlight received yesterday…" He trailed off, unsure. Spottedfeather's eyes flew open.

"What is it? The prophecy. I mean, if you can tell me of course." Her ears were flat against her head, clearly showing her discomfort at the thought of Riverstrike, the love of her life, embarking on a long journey he may never return from.

He took a deep breath, and let it out, preparing to tell her the prophecy. _"Be aware of the abandoned three for they will be of importance in the harmony of the four Clans." _

She purred softly, touched that he'd actually tell her. "Thank you for telling me. But, what does it mean?"

"That's why we're going to Dreamcatcher, my love. She would help us analyze it, even though it will most likely be vague, but it would be better than nothing."

"I see. I'll miss you, you know. So much."

"I'll miss you too," he replied, looking at her from the sides of his eyes.

She sighed, deciding to spend the most of her time with him in as fun a way as possible.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Both yawning, they lowered their heads, their fur touching at a close proximity.

* * *

The next morning, Spottedfeather and Riverstrike took their own time getting up and stretching. Finally deciding that they had put off going back to camp too long, and pretty sure Brindlepelt was worried about them, they headed back to ThunderClan.

The trip was passed in companionable silence, until Spottedfeather's mind formed a question she knew she had wanted him to answer the night before, but had been side-tracked.

"When are you leaving?"

Riverstrike looked at her profile, the sun shining down on the edges, giving her an ethereal look. It took his breath away, and it was a while before he could answer.

"I think Silverstar said tomorrow, but she was quite vague about it."

"Oh, that's perfect! We'd have enough time before you go."

He looked happy about that, and suddenly he was bounding off, heading in the direction of the camp.

"Riverstrike!" She called once she had caught up, a bit surprised, but excruciatingly adrenaline-filled.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering why you just happened to go all spontaneously active on me!" She laughed, her paws hitting the ground in a light trot.

"I really don't know why I did that," he admitted, looking as though he'd like to do it again.

But they had already reached camp, and everyone was bustling around, doing their duties. The two of them immediately headed towards the nursery, ready to check on Brindlepelt.

"Brindlepelt, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Brindlepelt insisted, "I don't need you two fussing over me. I swear, Orangeheart's become a mother bird!"

Both cats had to _mroww_ with amusement at that.

"I know what you mean," Riverstrike began, "he did that all the time when we were apprentices."

And then he launched into a great interpretation of Orangeheart.

"_Oh, Riverstrike, watch out for that hole in the ground there! You could sprain a paw!"_

By this time, both Brindlepelt and Spottedfeather were nearly _mroowwing _themselves out with amusement.

Orangeheart chose that time to conveniently enter the Nursery (already filled to the brim with 4 full-sized cats; the other queens were outside watching their kits, or gossiping), look around at his hysterically laughing friends, asking as he did, "Why are you three rolling on the floor?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Brindlepelt replied vaguely.

* * *

The next day, and Spottedfeather was dreading sun-high.

Riverstrike was leaving, and she didn't exactly want him to. He had to, though, she knew, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_I can't be selfish,_ she admonished herself, _and_ _the future of the Clans rests on the interpretation of this prophecy. _

But she couldn't help thinking, _What about my future?_

Sun-high came, and she gathered around with Orangeheart, Brindlepelt, and Riverstrike, her outer facade calm, cool, and collected. Her inner mind was yowling, 'don't let him go!', and she ignored it.

"I'll miss you," she meowed sincerely.

"I'll miss you too," he replied, and even though they had said goodbye the day before, both of them couldn't help but express their longing. Three months of being away from each other, and neither of them were looking forward to it.

Riverstrike then joined the other few warriors, waiting by the camp's entrance.

One last look over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Spottedfeather's ears were flat against her head, and she sighed.

Brindlepelt and Orangeheart noticed, the she-cat moving forward to comfort her friend, but her mate stopped her with his tail, saying, "She needs alone time, love." as he steered Brindlepelt to the Nursery.

Spottedfeather turned around, hoping and praying to StarClan, _Oh, please let him be safe, _as she entered the Warriors Den, comforting herself by laying on Riverstrike's moss-bed, still coated with his soothing scent.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Sad? Hilarious? Intriguing? R&R! And isn't Deerkit so cute? Review and you get a Deerkit plushie! evil laugh I'm using plushies now! **

**And, by the way, the end part made me cry, and I wrote it!**

**(Word Count: 2,002)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Surprises

**A/N: Here's another update! I know, I'm cranking these out faster than usual (I'm gasping too!), but I've had extra time, and the reviews (I love them!) are driving me on! Oh, and this chapter is under my assumption that gestation periods are 75 days, or two and a half months. Oh, and sorry for the suckish beginning. Thanks! And here's the next chapter, _New Surprises. _**

**_(NOTE: Most of the chapters have been revised. I'll be posting them later on.)  
_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing except the kitties mentioned in this chapter. The Erins own the rest._**

* * *

**Chapter 13**: New Surprises

4 Days Later:

A few days later and still Spottedfeather was just the _tiniest _bit depressed. Of course, she had Brindlepelt's impending kits to think about, and it helped get rid of her worries about Riverstrike for a while.

Just a while.

Luckily, she also had warrior duties, and she threw herself into them once she decided that Brindlepelt would be fine.

Usually, Orangeheart came with her, especially when Brindlepelt was taking a nap, and they ended up talking about names for his kits.

"Orangeheart?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Brindlepelt ever talked about names?"

"Of course we have, but she never usually listens. And she chooses her own names too. She suggested Sparklykit once."

"Really?" Spottedfeather laughed.

"Yes, but I quickly said no of course."

"She's gone mouse-brained since she claims that those kits would be in her forever," he meowed, amused, "I just hope not, though."

"Neither do I, Orangeheart, neither do I."

* * *

The next day, and Spottedfeather was awoken by frantic yowling. She bolted out of the den, her hunch correct as she reached the Nursery.

She found no sign of Orangeheart, and she hoped he was in there with Brindlepelt. She'd need it.

She was struck by how ironic the birth was. Just the last day Orangeheart had said that he didn't want the kits to stay in their mother forever, and now Brindlepelt was in labor.

She inhaled, and peeked inside the Nursery.

Orangeheart caught sight of her from his place by Brindlepelt's rapidly heaving belly, and he smiled at her, saying, without words, that his mate was just fine, and progressing well.

Spottedfeather breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," she muttered under her breath.

Entering the Nursery, there was room since the queens had herded their kits out of the den while Brindlepelt was giving birth, not wanting them to see what would happen.

"How's she doing?" Spottedfeather asked, nearing Orangeheart every step she took.

"She's doing perfectly. She's already given me a son," he said, his voice shaking.

"That's wonderful," Spottedfeather smiled, catching sight of a tiny orangey-brown kit at Brindlepelt's belly fur, sucking away greedily.

"Oh yes, and Snowlight thinks there's just one more, and I'm glad. Seeing Brindlepelt in this much pain is terrible, even though the outcome is just… wonderful."

"Has she threatened you yet?" Spottedfeather asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah, bunches, luckily the kits weren't here when she said… those things," he looked apprehensively at Brindlepelt, as though he was expecting her to up and yell at him again.

Spottedfeather merely grimaced. She knew what Brindlepelt could say, since Riverstrike always told her, but she was lucky that the brindle she-cat never lost her freaky scary temper around her best friend.

As Brindlepelt let out another yowl of utmost pain, her belly showing powerful ripples riding across her fur, the new mother-to-be closed her eyes shut, as she pushed.

A few seconds later and she exhaled, her eyes still shut but a small reddish-brown kitten's cries were heard a moment later.

Orangeheart immediately descended towards his mate, saying how perfect she was, and Spottedfeather took their new kit in her paws, licking it clean.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Brindlepelt," Spottedfeather breathed once she knew what the kitten's gender was, "she looks so much like Orangeheart."

She could hear both of the new parent's purrs, and she couldn't help but purr herself as she handed the tiny she-kit to her mother, who placed her daughter near her brother.

"Thank you, my love," Orangeheart said, nuzzling his mate as they both stared at their offspring.

"Oh, no problem," Brindlepelt sighed, her eyes steadily closing. Orangeheart noticed and used one of his paws to cushion her head as she went to sleep.

"We haven't named them yet," Orangeheart said, mostly to himself, "but we'll name them once Brindlepelt's well rested."

"Congratulations, Orangeheart," Spottedfeather purred, her belly growling. She sighed, and quickly said a hurried, 'Bye!' over her shoulder as she headed towards the forest, ready to hunt.

* * *

A few hours later, and Spottedfeather was back in the Nursery, watching as Brindlepelt and Orangeheart decided that they would each name a kit, as long as they agreed on the name.

"What about Eaglekit for our son?"

"I like it," Spottedfeather put in, standing by as the 3rd chooser. She didn't want to suggest names, insisting that the parents should, and she had offered that she'd be the tiebreaker between names. Both parents had agreed.

"So do I. Eaglekit it is, then."

"Okay… for our daughter I say Sparrowkit."

"I like it," the light brown she-cat repeated.

"So do I. Sparrowkit it is then."

"Perfect!" Brindlepelt whispered, smiling as she stared at her offspring, both sound asleep.

* * *

Spottedfeather sighed as she patrolled with Orangeheart. Nothing was the same without Riverstrike.

"Orangeheart?" she asked, needing someone to talk to.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever somehow _sensed_ how Brindlepelt's feeling, even now, far away from the camp?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Because I think I'm feeling how Riverstrike's feeling himself, and he's… longing for me. Maybe it's just my own emotion, since I miss him so much, but I don't know. Somehow, this is… different."

"It could be likely, Spottedfeather."

"Oh, thanks, Orangeheart."

"No problem."

"I miss him," she whispered.

"Brindlepelt told me you did. But he'll be back soon!"

She had to smile at Orangeheart's obvious enthusiasm.

"Thanks, and I know he will."

She added under her breath, "He needs to."

* * *

On the 6th day of Riverstrike's absence, Spottedfeather woke up feeling groggy, but decided against it.

She headed to the Nursery to see Sparrowkit, Eaglekit, and Brindlepelt.

When she arrived, she noticed that Brindlepelt was awake, staring fondly at her sleeping babies.

"Hey," she whispered, "how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, these two are so sweet," Brindlepelt whispered back, smiling.

"That's great. They're too cute." Spottedfeather crouched down, and stared at the two little ones, looking at their newly dried fur, their short stubby tails, their closed ears and eyes, and she found herself wishing that she'd have kits like those two with Riverstrike.

"Orangeheart's been coming in every heartbeat it seems like. I don't mind, I really don't, I think it's cute, him being fatherly and all. Just the other day I saw him talking to Deerkit. He kept saying, 'sweeping' instead of sleeping."

The light brown she-cat purred softly, and the two kits moved around, but settled down again.

"I miss him, Brindlepelt." Spottedfeather meowed softly, her voice wavering.

When she looked up, Brindlepelt's amber eyes were sympathetic.

"I know you do, Orangeheart told me. I'm sorry, did you say bye to him, though?"

"Yes, of course I did," she laughed nervously, "and well.. we.. you know.. the day before he had to leave."

"Really?" Brindlepelt leaned forward, interested.

"Yes, but I never got the chance to tell you, since I wanted to spend every waking moment with him, and you were going to have kits, and Orangeheart wanted you to rest every minute of every day. But it was wonderful being with him in _that_ way," she breathed.

"Are you going to have his kits?" Brindlepelt asked softly.

"I- I don't know, I've never checked."

"Did you feel as though you could eat everything, but when you looked at the food, your appetite just fell?"

"Well, now that I think about it, yes," Spottedfeather's eyes were wide, "Brindlepelt, you don't think?"

"I think you should go ask Snowlight," Brindlepelt whispered, looking both excited and unsure at the same time.

"Yes, I think I should," Spottedfeather replied, looking, and sounding, dazed.

"Thanks Brindlepelt," the nervous she-cat added over her shoulder.

"Good luck!" Brindlepelt called out helpfully.

* * *

Arriving at the medicine cat's den, Spottedfeather peeked through the curtain of lichen covering the inside.

"Snowlight? Are you there?"

The white she-cat appeared, asking worriedly, "Yes I'm here. Spottedfeather, what's wrong?"

"Can you check if I'm pregnant, please? Brindlepelt, and so do I, suspect that I am."

"Of course. But, if I may ask, who's the father?"

"Sure you can. I'm one hundred percent sure Riverstrike's the father."

"Oh," Snowlight breathed, setting to work, talking as she did, "if you are pregnant, the gestation period is two and a half moons or 75 sunrises. Riverstrike's going to be on the journey for another 85 sunrises, and he won't be here for the birth, Spottedfeather," the medicine cat pointed out, looking apologetic as she released the dreadful news.

"Oh no," Spottedfeather sighed, falling to the floor, "this is terrible. He wouldn't know, and I- I'd have our kits by myself, without him there… I mean, my friends would be there, but he-he won't. Of course, the kits would be a blessing, but he wouldn't know until 10 sunrises after…"

"Spottedfeather…," Snowlight began, "you _are_ pregnant."

"Thank you Snowlight."

"You're welcome. So, tell me, are you happy, sad?"

"I guess I'm both. Happy that we'll be parents, but sad that he won't be there."

"I'm sorry for having to tell you that news, but I needed to let you know."

"It's okay, you were only passing on the information."

"Good luck, Spottedfeather! You never know… he might come back early."

She had to smile softly at the inkling of hope, and she said, "Thanks! I'll talk to you later!" over her shoulder as she headed back to the Nursery.

"I'm pregnant, Brindlepelt. And Riverstrike won't be here for the birth."

"Oh that's wonderful! But you've got to be kidding me? He won't be here for the birth of his kits? Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!"

It's okay. You may never know but he might come back early, sensing my pain while I birth his kits alone," she couldn't help but add the end bitterly.

"I'm sure Orangeheart told you what I mean by the feeling thing?"

"Of course he did, and, yes, he might!"

Spottedfeather purred at her friend's unrestrained enthusiasm, just the tiniest bit quieter since her children were still sleeping.

_Oh, I'll be having those soon enough,_ she thought, smiling.

"Can you tell Orangeheart for me?" She asked, "I'm tired now from all the information."

"Of course, Spottedfeather. And, as Orangeheart would say, 'go get some rest!'"

"Thanks Brindlepelt," Spottedfeatherrlaughed.

But instead of heading towards her mossy nest, she headed towards the cave they had made their kits in, and entered it, still smelling faint traces of his scent, mingled with hers.

She breathed it in and smiled, thinking, and feeling, _I hope you know Riverstrike. If you don't… we're going to be parents!_

* * *

Sleeping about 8 sunrises away from ThunderClan, Riverstrike had the strangest dream.

He woke up a few hours later, and asked the empty cave (the other cats were sound asleep, still, since he was an early riser), "Spottedfeather's having… kits?"

He shook his head, and sighed, "That can't be. She'd have told me, and I wouldn't have left."

He sat in the silence for a while, pondering about whether or not he should stop the journey and go back to his mate, or stay and find out about whether he had made the right decision when he could.

* * *

**A/N: Go Riverstrike! Choose the first choice!! Ah, but only I know about whether or not he goes or stays. wink Please R&R! Thanks! Oh, and please tell me if you see any mistakes in punctuation, grammar, a cat's name, or spelling. Thanks again! Oh, and for a random note: this was 1833 words without the Author's Notes. Yay! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'll be opening a poll on my profile.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Always For Her

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! We've reached 100! I am amazed, and speechless! And I wanna give you a gajillion RiverstrikexSpottedfeather and OrangeheartxBrindlepelt plushies! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**I've never tried this before, but most of this entire chapter is in Riverstrike's POV. Spottedfeather has too much screen time, as much as I love her. Plus, it would be pretty boring being there while she pines over Riverstrike. Even though Riverstrike does the same thing. Lol. But, she will be making an appearance at the end of the chapter. It won't be anything important though… At least, I think so. I'm writing this A/N before I even type the chapter. Hehe.**

**On another note, I've finished revising all 13 chapters. I added stuff, took out stuff, fixed mistakes (those I could see; you guys help me with the others), and took most of your guys' advice. Thanks for that! And, now, to stop my rambling, here's chapter 14 of CL. **

**DISCLAIMER: _I own nothing except some names. The Erins own everything else. _**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Always For Her

_-Riverstrike's POV- _

All five of the cats woke up at nearly the same time. Riverstrike, of course, woke up earlier than the rest, but only by a few moments.

He was still wondering about the odd _dream_ he had had when Barktail, dark brown tom, with lighter eyes, yowled out, "Riverstrike! We have to go!"

When he turned to look at the other four cats: Barktail, Rushheart, Lionfur, and Tigerheart, he saw that everyone had stood up, waiting on him.

Their eyes were all filled with sympathy. He sighed irritably under his breath. _I miss my Spottedfeather, but I do not need their pity, _he thought, grumbling incoherently.

"Come on," Rushheart said softly, his light blue eyes still clouded with the sympathy that Riverstrike found quite annoying.

Riverstrike stood up without a word, his golden eyes bright and alert, no traces of his brooding showing on his face.

The four other cats followed after him, but he walked forward a considerable distance from them every time they advanced. He didn't feel up to conversation at that moment.

It was then that he realized that all four of the other warriors were mate-less, and he was the only one with an actual mate. He sighed again.

No wonder they're so up to this…

He groaned as Tigerheart sidled up to him, saying, "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Fine."

One-word answers apparently didn't faze the striped brown tom because he continued speaking.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

His question irritated Riverstrike to an edge he had never known. Usually so calm, so collected, Riverstrike lost his cool. And it was all because of the one-worded question that had exited from the muzzle of the curious brown warrior.

"Because I love her! That's why!" he yowled loudly to the skies. He distinctly heard several birds' calls, but paid no attention to them. He continued on. The other three cats looked frightened, unused to Riverstrike's usually dormant temper.

Tigerheart looked like he was going to come out of his fur, staring at the black tom as though he was deranged.

"And, you know what? I think she might be pregnant!" he blurted out, not noticing the eerie silence as the four cats stared at him.

Lionfur, who had been silent the entire trip, finally spoke, "You think what…?"

Riverstrike paused, and then shuddered as though he had awoken from a trance. "I think what what?" He asked, confused, his tone back to normal.

"You think… Spottedfeather's having kits?" Rushheart supplied helpfully.

"Yes, I do. But I'm sure it was a dream. I was just worried about her, that's all."

The other four cats looked suspicious, but didn't press him.

They continued on for a while. Their morning had started at sunrise, but now it was noon, according to the position of the sun. Currently, they were at a field, and the delicious smells of field mice made growls common among the four toms.

"Well," Lionfur chuckled, as the third growl burst, "I'm guessing we need to go hunting?"

"Yes, please," Rushheart agreed.

Riverstrike just nodded, not saying a word.

Barktail looked questioningly in Riverstrike's direction, but he, as always, paid no attention to it.

The dark brown tom shook his head, intent on giving the black warrior advice. Of course, he had no experience with separation, but it was worth a try.

"Ok, then," Barktail instructed, "we split up and hunt then come back here when we catch enough."

He received four nods.

All four cats: black, dark brown, smoky gray, golden, and striped made their way to different parts of the field.

* * *

Riverstrike arrived first, Barktail second, Rushheart third, Tigerheart fourth, and Lionfur last.

Apparently Lionfur had scouted the area, the solution to his late appearance.

They dug in, and, a few moments later, were full of the satisfying prey-food. Barktail, though, insisted on starting to Dreamcatcher's cave again, and Riverstrike agreed immediately.

_The sooner we finish this journey, the sooner I'll be able to see my girl. _He couldn't help breaking out into a small smile as he thought of the love of his life, and Barktail took that as a good sign.

He made a mental resolve to hurry on with their journey, if only for Riverstrike's sake.

When he told the other three cats later, they agreed wholeheartedly, hating to see one of their clanmates in such a sad mood.

And, as they trekked over numerous fields, trotted through forests, hunting at regular intervals of course, Riverstrike was taken aback as they made considerable ground in the span of at least two days.

He voiced this to Lionfur, his mentor in the early apprentice days, and Lionfur's answer was quite vague.

"We, all of us, like to make nice time, and we usually get back to camp earlier than normal…"

Riverstrike only nodded, a bit dumbly, and wandered off, thinking to himself.

_Are they going so fast because of me? _He wondered, touched that they would tire themselves out so he could see his mate as soon as possible.

A loud noise startled him, and he sprinted back to the deserted farm they had rested in. Barktail had said only a few heartbeats of rest before they had to set off again. No one had complained.

A scuffle greeted Riverstrike's golden eyes as he arrived. Tigerheart and some other cat were all he could see, but his eyes took in the other four cats sitting on the sidelines. Rushheart… Lionfur… Barktail…

He was confused. _Who in StarClan's name is this cat? A rogue? A kittypet? A loner?_

Riverstrike caught the light blue an eye of Rushheart, and his answer was a tail flick, Rushheart's way of saying '_come here, and I'll tell you.'_

The black tom headed towards Rushheart, immediately asking, "Who is that?" as he neared the smoky gray tom.

"Our tour guide," Rushheart purred, "Taffy. He's a loner. Apparently he's a descendant of Purdy from the time Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and the others, our ancestors, ventured to sun-drown place."

"Tour guide?" he asked, confused, "for what?"

"Well, for finding Dreamcatcher of course!"

"Oh," Riverstrike meowed softly, "well, why are they fighting?"

"Tigerheart irritated Taffy, no surprise there, and Taffy had no choice to fight Tigerheart. He insisted on it, but Taffy's quite adept at battling. They've been sparring for a while now."

No sooner had Rushheart said the word 'now' did Barktail stand up, and yowl out, "Alright you two! Let's go! Come on!"

Riverstrike just sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and followed Barktail as he headed the line of, now six, cats.

* * *

About 3 days later, and they were almost close to Dreamcatcher's cave, Riverstrike regaining his optimism as, every step they took, he was getting closer to Dreamcatcher, and getting closer to seeing his Spottedfeather. And he couldn't wait.

Barktail stopped them for a moment, his mouth opening, letting the various scents run over his scent glands. Suddenly he hissed, "Rogues."

Riverstrike's pelt prickled with apprehension. He didn't like to fight, only when it was necessary, but he had Spottedfeather to think about. If he perished at the paws of a rogue, never going back to her, she would be devastated.

He growled, though, reminding himself that he had to fight his very hardest if he wanted to see his mate again, and he immediately unsheathed his claws.

Three rogues appeared, all of them muscular, and quite intimidating.

_Five against three, this should be a bit hard. They look battle-scarred. _

He hissed along with the other four, excluding Taffy, who had retreated quickly once Barktail had uttered the word. He was watching from a nearby tree's branches.

The leader, it looked like, spoke up, "What are you doing in our territory?"

It seemed as though Barktail was trying hard to flatten his fur, but he eventually replied, "Passing by."

The smaller of the two behind him growled, "Why?"

"To see Dreamcatcher, the star-reading badger."

The three only growled loudly. Barktail hissed, his back arching, the other four cats anticipating a fight.

_This is something we've been training for, _Riverstrike thought confidently.

The leader made the first move, lunging towards Barktail immediately, his two buddies headed for Lionfur, and Rushheart. Riverstrike pounced on the leader's back as Barktail was knocked to the ground, immediately sinking his sharp teeth into the rogue's ear. The leader yowled in pain, but Riverstrike blocked it out, thinking of Spottedfeather's face as she said goodbye to him thirteen sunrises ago. She had looked so sad, as he shifted his head to look over his shoulder at her. _Always for her, _ran through his mind as he attacked with a vengeance. Riverstrike immediately set to work attacking the rogue with bruising force.

He hissed again, spitting as he raked his claws on the leader's back, Barktail scoring his claws against the vulnerable stomach of the rogue. The two of them ended up working together to beat the leader. Riverstrike kept slamming his paw over his spine forcefully, Barktail scratching anywhere he could reach with his hindlegs, his front paws, all claws unsheathed.

Riverstrike felt a strike of satisfaction as the leader retreated, hissing over his shoulder to his cronies, who dropped their battles and followed their leader obediently.

"Well, that was easy," Tigerheart chuckled, looking proud of himself as they hurried to call Taffy back from where he sat watching the battles with wide gray-blue eyes.

Taffy took his time as he led the five other cats to the cliff. They all saw the sandy shore as they neared the edge of the field. They had reached the coastline at the perfect time since they could see the long expanse of water drowning the orangey red ball of gas as it dipped towards the horizon.

Taffy chose that moment to speak, "Welcome to Dreamcatcher's territory."

* * *

Spottedfeather woke up in the Nursery as yowls of loud pain reached her ears.

"Silverbranch! Are you okay?" She asked immediately, as the slender white she-cat breathed heavily, her body rippling with spasms.

"I'll go get Goldenstorm," Brindlepelt meowed quickly, her kits moving around as they searched for their mother's comforting warmth.

A few moments later and Goldenstorm entered the den, his forest green eyes scanning his mate's own crystal blue ones as he licked her ears repeatedly.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine," he murmured into her ear, purring soothingly as he wrapped his long tail around her form.

Snowlight entered then, her mouth full of herbs nestled in a convenient leaf pouch.

Spottedfeather retreated to her moss-bed, slightly jealous as she watched Goldenstorm help Silverbranch through her labor.

_Riverstrike… I hope you're okay. I miss you._

Brindlepelt noticed her friend's quiet demeanor, but, as Orangeheart had said fourteen sunrises ago, ("She needs alone time, love") didn't ask, heeding her mate's order.

Spottedfeather, eight sunrises pregnant, didn't pay attention to anything, not even the birth of three lovely kits to Silverbranch and Goldenstorm.

She gasped softly as she felt a warm, calming sense in her mind, and she subconsciously leaned into it, distinctly smelling the scent of the ocean, hearing the soft lapping of the waves as they hit the shore.

Once she knew Riverstrike was okay, she relaxed, her eyes closing, knowing that they had a close connection to each other, hoping that he'd be back by the time she had his kits, helping her just as Orangeheart had helped Brindlepelt, as Goldenstorm helped Silverbranch.

_I love you_, was the last thing she thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep, missing Riverstrike's physical touch, but perfectly fine with the calm, soothing presence in her heart and mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the battle scene (I'm not very good at those). I liked Riverstrike's POV, and I know the sense-y feel-y thingy going on between Spottedfeather and Riverstrike is quite unreal, but I always thought of the strong bond between them, and my fingers just typed that up. It's sorta like Remus's and Danger's ability in the Dangerverse by Anne Walsh (or whydoyouneedtoknow) But, it's not totally mind-reading-y like Remus's and Danger's. Anyways, shameless plugging for another story, and I feel complete. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks! I'll get to typing up a new chapter!  
**

**- Strawberry **


	15. Breaking News: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry, but I've lost all muse/interest for this story. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys have sent me, but I've decided to discontinue this story. I'm so, so sorry! Maybe, just maybe, I might write an epilogue, though it won't be the best epilogue ever. It'll hopefully tie everything together. A 'where are they now' type of thing.

If I choose to do that, this Author Note will be deleted, and replaced with said Epilogue.

Also, I will probably not write for Warriors anymore (I _might_ write oneshots, though, cause those are so much fun! Especially using an OC/OC pairing. Hm.) since I've also lost interest in that fandom - but I will still Beta for the category, no worries there.

I'll probably be mostly on FictionPress – same name there as here, by the way – or in the Harry Potter category.

Thanks for the understanding, and I really am sorry for making you wait so long just so I can discontinue it – but, hopefully, I'll be able to write one last Epilogue before I complete this. It'll be blunt, to the point, and will probably be super short but I hope it's enough closure…

I'm really, truly, going to miss this story - so I'll try my best to make the Epilogue worthwhile, regardless of what I typed before.

Thanks for the understanding, once again,

**Strawberry xx**

Special thanks to: **Everyone** for reviewing! I don't think I'll be able to type all of your names - I'm afraid of missing somebody, but I really do appreciate all the reviews!

_Oh, and I'll gladly read whatever you want me to, whether it's in Warriors (since I'm not writing for the category anymore doesn't mean I won't be reading and reviewing), or Harry Potter, or Twilight, or an original story - just ask! _

Once again - I'm really sorry x103756294276579272547485953726... INFINITY!


	16. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here's the promised Epilogue! So very quickly written. Oh, and I just scrapped the prophecy. Let's just say… Dreamcatcher said the outcome would be fine. Yeah, that's it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Epilogue**

**Around 64 Days after Riverstrike's Leave:**

It was too early for this.

Pain overtook Spottedfeather's bloated frame as she writhed in her nest, yowls tearing themselves from her muzzle. Why Riverstrike wasn't yet back she didn't know, but she, somehow, knew he would be here in time.

Frantically, Orangeheart paced outside of the Nursery, desperately praying to StarClan for Riverstrike's appearance. He _was not_ going to miss his kits' birth. Even though he should have arrived much, _much _earlier.

"Orangeheart?" Brindlepelt breathed, pressing herself into her mate's warm orange pelt.

"Yes, love?"

"Riverstrike will be here, won't he? I hate seeing Spottedfeather in there all by herself."

"So do I, but I'm almost certain he'll be here."

With a contented, slightly sad sigh, the two parents watched as their kits, Sparrowkit and Eaglekit, played around with a mossball.

"Hey you two!" Orangeheart screeched, just as the ball disappeared into the bracken entrance. "You get back here right now!"

Brindlepelt purred quietly to herself as her mate stalked after the two troublesome kits. _He really is a wonderful father._

With a hasty pause, she peered into the Nursery, watching Snowlight as the pure white she-cat bustled around the laboring she-cat.

"Just calm down, please, Spottedfeather, _please_," the medicine cat instructed, pleading.

"I can't," the writhing she-cat gasped, "I need Riverstrike."

Almost as though on cue, Brindlepelt whirled to see the ebony-black tom bursting through the entrance with a determined expression on his face. Orangeheart was right beside him, the two toms looking ethereal with the sun shining brilliantly on their pelts.

Orangeheart, in particular, looked as though he were blazing, and Brindlepelt's heart beat erratically in her ribcage.

"Great StarClan," she breathed. "And _he's mine_."

Sparrowkit and Eaglekit, peering from behind their father's hind legs, squealed immediately when they saw their mother.

The two of them scrambled over the other in their hurry to Brindlepelt, and she had to smother her amused purrs. "Where's Spottedfeather?" Riverstrike demanded of her, and she waved her tail in the direction of the entrance.

"She wants you."

With a hurried thanks to her, the already-panicking tom slipped inside.

* * *

"Spottedfeather!" he cried, once he saw his mate, looking as beautiful as ever, even in her state of labor.

"Riverstrike?" she mewed weakly, her pained gaze flickering to the entrance.

"It's me."

Quickly, he trotted to her side, plopping himself onto the ground before he ran his tongue through her fur. With a content purr, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent--something purely _her_.

Euphoria washed over her agonized body, and she was suddenly purring. "Kits, Riverstrike, _kits. _We're going to be parents. I- I didn't think you'd be here."

"You'll be fine, love, I'm here. I'm here," he repeated.

Snowlight assumed her position, and instructed the new mother through the process of bringing new lives into the world.

* * *

Once the sun was setting, the last yowl was heard, and both Brindlepelt and Orangeheart peeked inside.

"Hello, is everything fine in here?"

"Perfect," the proud father replied, his golden eyes never leaving his family.

"Oh," Brindlepelt breathed, "they're gorgeous, Spottedfeather!"

"Thanks, Brindlepelt," Spottedfeather whispered wearily. She was leaning on Riverstrike's chest for support, and he was happily placing soothing licks on her face and neck.

"Ooh, we better go. Leave you two alone." Her amber eyes sparkled as she led the way out of the Nursery, Orangeheart nuzzling her flank.

"I missed you," Riverstrike murmured into her ear once the two's tails were gone.

"Oh, I missed you too. What took you so long?"

"Well, Barktail got lost, and then Rushheart was side-tracked by a pretty she-cat."

She purred softly--the highest volume she could go--and nuzzled deeper into him.

"Hmmm… I love you. I have enough energy to name these three kits, love. What do you think?"

"I love you too, Spottedfeather. And, I think this one—" he nudged the kit – female, black with light brown tips at her ears – closest to him with his nose, "—should be named Lilykit. What do you think?"

"It's perfect. And," she paused, nosing the small kit by her paws, leading it gently towards its brother and sister, "I think she—" this kit was purely black, much like her father, "—should be named Morningkit."

"Mmm," he purred, resting his head lightly on her shoulder, "yes. And what about Kestrelkit for the only boy?" With a gentle, protective look in his eyes, he looked at the easily biggest kit, colored with its mother's light fur color, with a bit of black painted generously on its paws.

"Wonderful," she whispered tiredly, giving her kits—and her mate—one last lick before she leaned even deeper into her mate's fur, as she succumbed to the warm darkness of sleep.

* * *

**6 Moons Later:**

"Mama! We're going to be apprentices today! Today, today, today!" Little Lilykit, easily the most like her mother when she was 6 moons old, bounced around her parents' and sibling's paws.

"Lilykit!" Morningkit cried, exasperated with her little sister—"by seven heartbeats," Lilykit would cry indignantly, whenever her older sister used her seniority against her—"Please stop! You're embarrassing me! We're supposed to be calm, cool, collected, you know. We are going to become apprentices! _Honestly._"

"Morningkit, your sister is entitled to her own level of excitement, you know," Spottedfeather chided her daughter gently. Morningkit was the "mature" one of her three children.

"I—" Morningkit's retort was cut off by the stern, golden-eyed gaze her father placed on her.

"Listen to your mother, Morningkit."

Kestrelkit snickered from behind his father.

"Shut up, Kestrelkit!" Morningkit said instead.

"I don't want to!"

"Let's go play with the mossball for the last time," Lilykit interjected solemnly. Apparently, she wasn't as excited anymore. "I'm going to miss you, mossball!" She yowled dramatically, just as she batted the green ball of moss to her older brother.

Spottedfeather shook her head, already used to the antics of her offspring. "They're yours today, love," she turned to face her mate, a catty smirk on her face.

"Why are they _mine_?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because they're acting like you," she laughed.

"No they are not! I happen to recall, many, _many _moons ago, you prancing around singing that ridiculous song!"

"Uch," she scoffed, ignoring the cries of the curious Lilykit, who was not afraid to speak her mind, even in public. ("Mama and Daddy are fighting again! This is not going to end prettily. Pretty for them, maybe, but not for us. Not for us at all. Ugh.")

She chanced a glance at her mate. She nearly squeaked in surprise when she saw his face mere mousetails from her own. ("Told you so!" Lilykit cried.)

"I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically. "Forgive me?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Of course." She leaned forward the last few mousetails to press her nose against his. (Told you so! Told you so!" Lilykit repeated over and over again.)

"Shut up!" Morningkit screeched, just as Bearstar's customary call drifted over the clan. Silverstar had retired 4 months after the birth of Spottedfeather and Riverstrike's kits.

"Great StarClan!" Lilykit yowled, ignoring her older sister entirely. "It's time to get apprenticed!" And then she proceeded with her earlier hyperventilating slash hyperness.

Kestrelkit and Morningkit just rolled their eyes—Kestrelkit with his father's golden eyes, and Morningkit with a goldish-brown color—a mix of her parents'. Lilykit managed the same color combination as her elder sister.

After Kestrel_paw_ had been paired with his father's best friend, Morningpaw with her mother's mentor, Dreamtail, and Lilypaw with Brindlepelt's and Orangeheart's son, Eagletalon. She had squeaked but touched his nose with wide, _wide_ eyes.

Riverstrike sensed a romance, and he didn't like it—not one bit—even though the tom in question was his best friend's son.

And that's exactly what he said to his mate, later in the day, just as they were in their nest, sharing tongues. "I don't like this, Spottedfeather. Did you see the way Lilykit – I mean _paw –_ was staring at him? If she's enamoured with the tom, she'll never be a great warrior. Instead she'll be falling all over the place!"

She purred softly. "Riverstrike, he's your best friend's son. Please don't kill him."

"I won't," he agreed reluctantly, "but if he hurts my little girl, he'll never see the light of day again!"

"Riverstrike, he's a wonderful tom for her. He's sweet, he's kind, he's a wonderful warrior—especially since he's a warrior earlier than you ever were; he became a warrior at only 10 moons, you know, and I consider than an accomplishment—plus he's handsome."

At her last words, he pulled away from her. "You think he's _handsome_?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that Spottedfeather caught.

"Of course," she purred. "And you are so jealous!"

He growled low in his throat. "That is not true."

"So true."

"So not true."

"So."

"So not."

"So!"

"Fine. I am jealous, okay?"

She purred smugly.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, you know, love."

He nestled closer to her, purring a rumbling purr that shook her body.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured sleepily, and he felt her deep, even breathing, already knowing she was asleep. He followed suit a moment later.

And, besides the fact that he wasn't looking forward to Lilypaw's—or Morningpaw's, but he could take Kestelpaw's—future mate, he loved his family—including Brindlepelt and Orangeheart, who were currently on patrol—but he loved his mate the most.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Told you so!" Lilypaw's cry again.

"Shut up!" Morningpaw.

"Ugh, sisters." Kestrelpaw.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: And, thus ends CL. I really am sad to see it over, but I loved the epilogue. It was really fun to write—and hilarious too. Possibly, I might write a oneshot of the three kits--5 if you wanna include Brindlepelt's and Orangeheart's kits--when they're older. **

**Possibly**.

**Peace, love, writing, and fanfiction,  
**

**Strawberry xx**


End file.
